Meant To Be
by lalabelle
Summary: She reached the altar and found herself staring into his eyes. She kept thinking,"Is this what I really want?" As she changed her view between her groom and the eyes of someone in the crowd. She was then able to choke the words, "I'm sorry" as she ran.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**This is my absolutely first time writing or attempting to write a story. I know this a super short beginning, but I promise the actual chapters will be much longer. This will be a Brucas, Naley, and Peyton/mystery person story. Please review...If you want to.**

**BTW! I unfortunately own nothing. ****Mark Schwahn owns it all, I just borrowed his characters and put them into a much better alternate universe.**

**~loserbelle~**

**Prologue**

As Lucas sat down in the airport terminal waiting for her to arrive, he kept assuring himself that he made the right choice. They were destined to be together. _True Love Always._ But the heaving feeling in his heart kept bothering him, and he knew it wasn't his HCM acting up.

"Luke?"

His head shot up and he say her. He was so deep within his thoughts, he didn't know she finally showed up. He took a moment to look right into eyes. _Yeah I love her...Right? Of course I do...She's Peyton. We've been through so much together. I wrote a damn book about her. We are meant to be, just like everyone said so. I am making the right choice. _He stood up to greet her.

"Hey Peyton. I'm so glad you came," he said as he hugged her. He wrapped her arms around her.

"Are we really doing this Luke? Is this really happening?" she stammered out. She wanted this since forever.

"Final boarding call to Las Vegas, Nevada. Flight 315. Final boarding call." They both overheard.

"I love you Peyton. Let's get married." He grabbed her arm and leaded her to the terminal.

"I love you too. I can't believe we're getting married!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So instead of studying for my huge Anatomy exam tomorrow, I couldn't stop writing so I am posting this chapter instead. Hopefully, You guys enjoy. If not, then that's ok.**

**Again I don't own One Tree hill. Mark Schwahn does unfortunately...just kidding. But If I did, Jake would still have been on the show, or at least came back for Season 5 or 6 cause that would have been awesome drama added for the show.  
**

**Review if you please to. I appreciate any comments on my writing since it's my first time ever to write a story. If you hated it tell me so. If you loved that would be great to know too.**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooke POV**

I was having a crappy day. Actually "crappy" was an understatement. Ever since I had to let Angie go back to her parents, I felt like a part of my world was ripped away for me. _God I missed that little girl so much. I was so glad Lucas was there for me even though I told him not to come. He has helped me so much with Angie. Having him there for me, made the feelings I had pushed away for him resurface. No Brooke...what are you doing? I wasn't suppose to feel like this for him anymore, but when I looked into his blue eyes and when he held me as I cried at the airport, I couldn't help but be reminded of our love we once had for each other back in High School and what could have been._

As I walked into my house, I was immediately assaulted with the reminder of Angie and that she was no longer with me. Toys were scattered everywhere on the floor of the living room. _Gosh..I really need to clean that up._

"Peyton," I yelled, only to met with silence. _Hmm..I wonder where that girl can be. I haven't spoken to her since I have been so busy with Angie, and she was off brooding somewhere._

"Peyton, are you home?" I said again as I headed for my curly friend's bedroom door.

_There was times like this where I realized just how lonely my life had become. How lost and unhappy I felt. I wanted to become a mother so bad, i wanted my own family. Sure, I had Naley, Jimmy Jam, Luke, and P. Sawyer, but i just didn't want to feel like I was intruding in their lives._

"Peyton," I tried for one last time while turning the knob to her door, "are you.." I was immediately cut off by the answering machine.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! B. Davis, me and Luke are heading to Vegas and finally getting married. I never been so much happy in my life. Everything I wanted is finally coming true. I just wanted to let you know where I am so you didn't need to worry. I Love you. See you when we head back home in two days!"

I gasped as my hand fell from the door knob._ Well I guess that just answered my question. Gosh. They were getting married._ _Lucas and Peyton were getting MARRIED. _I walked back to the living room, sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. _I should be happy. The boy I love and the girl I love are getting married...WAIT..i meant boy I LOVED not love.. cause I don't love him anymore...I don't...that ship had sailed a long time ago...Get it together Brooke what are you thinking..you are happy because they are happy..and they are meant to be._

After I was finished collecting my thoughts I picked up phone dialing a number as fast as I can.

**RING. RING.**

"Hey Tigger! How are you holding up?" said Haley.

"I'm managing. It's hard, but I can deal with it. Anyways enough about me. I just heard the most shocking news just recently."

"What happened? Is it Angie? Did she make it back alright? Did something happen with Clothes over Bros?"

"Tutor-mom...Haley...calm down... its none of that. I just found out that our best friends are getting hitched."

"WHAT?"

"Yup. P. Sawyer and Luke are getting married at Vegas right about now I'm guessing."

"Oh the nerve of that man. I told him to stop hiding his heart and does that!..what is wrong with him?"

"Haley. It was gonna happen sooner or later. They are Peyton and Lucas. Nothing could stand in their way. They are "True Love Always" remember." _I just needed to keep reminding myself that._

"But Brooke.."

I quickly interrupted her. "So I was thinking we should throw them a party at Tric when they come back, since we won't be there for the actual ceremony."

I heard Haley sigh, "That sounds awesome Tigger. I'll help out as much as I can."

"Then it's settled! We'll close down Tric tomorrow for a private party and throw the best wedding reception for Leyton. I'll call you later Tutor-mom so we can plan it out." I tried my best to sound up beat and like the bubbly person I am known to be. I hung up the phone and curled up on the couch. _Gosh, why does my heart hurt so much. I just needed to remind myself that this was suppose to happen. I let go of him because he loved Peyton. They deserved to be happy together, even if I had to suffer, because i love them both so much. _As I stayed there on the couch collecting my thoughts. I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but remember that one night on the beach _I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my everyone who is reading this: You guys are so amazing! I didn't know people would actually read this story so getting 5 reviews and what not made me feel all tingly inside and inspired me to write. **

**So here is Chapter 2 just for all of you. This takes place right after Lucas and Peyton arrive a Vegas. They stayed one day just to relax and get everything settled for the next day where they are scheduled to get married that morning and then head back home right after. This is also the day that Brooke plans to throw them their surprise wedding reception.**

**Again I don't own One Tree hill. Mark Schwahn does...however if I did Keith would still be alive because him and Karen never got a real chance to get actually started with their relationship (they would have been uber cute together as a married couple) and Lily deserved to actually get to know her dad. **

**Review if you please to. I appreciate any comments good or bad. If you hated and think I deserved to burn in the depths of hell tell me so I would like to know. However If you loved it and thought I was a genius that would be great to know too. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucas POV**

**Morning Vegas**

_This is finally happening. We are here in our hotel room getting ready to go out to a chapel and soon we will become man and wife. Mrs. Peyton Scott, that sound perfect...right?_

As I turned around from looking out to view of your suite, I saw Peyton clearly not ready to go yet. She was sitting on the bed staring at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

"Peyton? Are you alright? Is everything okay," I said as I slowly approached her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine just thinking," she stammered out while still deep in her thoughts.

"Are you second guessing this Peyton," I said adjusting myself next to her while I grabbed her hand. _Oh gosh...what's happening...this is what she...we...wanted..._

"No! No! I want this Luke. I love you, you know that right. This might sound completely stupid, but it's just when I used to picture myself getting married I always imagined my dad walking me down the aisle with Brooke as my maid of honor. And honestly, I know you would want your mom, sister, and Haley to be part of our wedding too. I guess what I'm just trying to say is I love you Luke, I can't wait to be your wife, but I really think we should get married back at home. What do you say?"

"I think...I think that sounds perfect Peyt. It wouldn't feel right without all of them there." _This made me seem oddly relieved for some reason.._

"I'm sorry we had to come out all the way here to figure out all we needed was back home."

"It's fine don't worry about it. It was good to be away from everything that's been happening even for just a few days. And your right anyways, we should share this with our friends and family." _Gosh..i just know when we head back Haley is gonna go nuts on me._

"Let's head home Luke," as she stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Yea Peyt. Let's head home."

**Brooke POV**

**Evening Tric**

"NATHAN!" I screamed. _This party was going to be a totally disaster_. "The banner is totally crooked. Why aren't you fixing it already?"

"Well, since you have woken me up at the crack of dawn just to help you out with this shindig, I thought I deserved at least a five minute break," he replied back sarcastically.

"But Nathan the guest are going to be arriving any minute and that also means that Peyton and Lucas will be here soon. Can you please fix it and then I won't bother ever again for the rest of the night. Please _Natey_." I pleaded while giving my best pout.

"See! That right there. That face is what my son uses when he is trying to get something from me and Hales. What are you trying to teach my kid _Brookie_?" **(A/N: I absolutely love Brathan friendship)**

"It's not my fault the kid just absolutely adores me," I shrugged. "And I absolutely adore him. So I personally see no problem if he acts like me every once in a while."

"Sure sure Davis. Alright I guess my five minutes is now thanks to you. I'll go fix up your banner now."

"Thanks Nate!" I yelled while running around trying to fix up any last minute details.

As the music started playing, drinks were being poured, and the food was being served, people started to trickle in. I looked around and saw smiles on my friends faces. Everyone seemed truly happy. Good things are happening to everyone. _Everyone but me._ I shook my head. I didn't need to be thinking like that right now.

The only thing left to do was wait for the newlyweds to arrive.

Just then my phone began to ring.

"Everyone shhh...it's them calling"

"P. Sawyer, or should I say Scott where are you guys?"

"About that.. listen Brooke can I talk to you tomorrow. We are actually just a few minutes away from home."

"Sure Peyton. Actually I think you should head over to Tric before you head home or to Luke's or where ever you are staying because there was this big package sent to you and it might be important, and I don't want you missing like a deadline or something if you don't get it right away."

"Yea thanks for the heads up. Me and Luke will head over there. We are actually right by Tric so we'll just pull over and head on up. I'll see you tomorrow since I'll be staying at Luke's tonight alright?"

"Of course. Love you Best Friend, see you tomorrow." I hung up my phone and turned to the crowd. "Alright they should be here any minute. Places everyone!"

As turned off the lights and got ready, we heard there footsteps reach closer to us.

"Why do I feel like we are about to be ambushed" I heard Lucas say as he turned on the lights.

"Uncle Lucas! You ruined the surprise," Jamie yelled while all of us chuckled.

"Hi everyone?" Peyton said while she had a confused smile on her face.

"SURPRISE" we all managed to scream together.

"You guys..this is...oh thank you so much," my best friend managed to choke out with tears falling down her face as she embraced me tightly.

"Yea guys thanks. But about that..you see we actually didn't get married yet."

"HUH, but I thought that was why you went away to Vegas to do?" I said. _I am so confused._

Lucas spoke up while taking a hold of one of Peyton's hand and looking right into her eyes,"We decided that we wanted to get married back here with all you guys. Getting married in Vegas just wouldn't feel right without anyone of you there."

"We still get to party right dawg?" Skills yelled.

"Yea let's party," Luke replied.

While everyone started to get to mingle and enjoy the night, I managed to slip outside and have a few minutes to myself._ They want us there for the wedding. I have to witness them professing their love to one other. Gosh it was hard enough making Lindsay's gown and watching Lucas say "I do", and then now I have to do it all over again. _I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes as a few tear drops fell. _Why do I keep doing this to myself. He loves her and she loves him. That's all that matters. _I heard footsteps approaching, but didn't think much about it.

"So I heard that this was the best spot for drinks and listening to music." I shot my eyes open. I knew that voice.

"Oh My God. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Who is there? If you review, I want to know who you think it is?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three everyone. Since it's Veteran's Day on Thursday and I have no classes on Wednesdays and Fridays, I have a 5 day weekend so I'll be sure to spend my time writing for this story. So expect a few updates this weekend.  
**

**Thanks again to everyone out there reading my story. Special shout out to bdavisrulz, dianehermans, jibson4ever, tanya2byour21, and princesakarlita411 for reviewing my story. If I were able to virtually send you out treats for reading and reviewing my story I so would. Thanks again.**

**I know I mention this many time but again, I don't own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn does. However if I did, Skills and Bevin wouldn't have broken up. They were just too super cute together. It was a dumb idea to put Deb/Skills and Bevin/Tim together.  
**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucas POV**

As I scanned the room, looking at all my friends and family with Peyton on my arm, I felt content. However there was this nagging feeling in my heart that still didn't seem to let up even after I placed the engagement ring on Peyton's finger. _Relax. _I tell to myself. _I'm probably just too anxious and can't wait to get married to Peyton. Yea that's the reason. What other reason can there be? _As I was trying to continually tell myself that, I couldn't help but search the room for those familiar hazel eyes. _I wonder where she is at. She seemed so sad earlier when we first arrived.  
_

"Hey Peyt. Where did Brooke go off to? I just wanted to go over and say thanks, but I haven't seem to find her since we first got here."

"Oh, don't worry she's probably at the bar with a guy she found or making sure everything else is running smoothly. I'm sure we'll catch her before the night is over."

"I know, but I just...she's done a lot to pull this party off in such a short notice and I wanted to ask her if Angie made it back home safely." I said, still in search of the cheery brunette, although she wasn't all that cheery when I talked to her at the airport.

"Angie left?"

"Yea, didn't Brooke tell you. She had to give Angie back early since she was doing well after the surgery."

"She never mentioned that to me. How did you find out?"

"I met up with her at the airport when she gave back Angie. She looked so heartbroken when she found out, so I wanted to be there for her, and make sure she was alright." _God. She looked so helpless yet beautiful at the same time. _

"Oh..I guess..well..I'll go find Brooke for you." she said, while hastily walking away.

"What was that?" Haley said while taking Peyton's spot right next to me.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." _Why is Peyton acting so weird?_

**Brooke POV**

I was shocked. I looked over to the visitor, and I just couldn't believe my eyes. _Oh wow! He grew up good._ I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Jake Jagielski, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Where is Jenny? Are you visiting for a few days?"

"Calm down Brooke Davis. Wow. You are all grown up, but seems like you just as talkative as you were back then. And to answer your questions. I'm doing good. Jenny is actually at home with my parents. And I'm actually moving back home. I wanted to get a start on my someday." He mumbled out the last part with a small smile on his face, but i didn't clearly heard what he said.

"Get started on your what? Oh wait you said you are moving back here! What happened with Nikki?"_I seriously hated that bitch.  
_

"Well she got remarried just recently and just decided to sign away her rights to Jenny, so I decided it's about time for us to finally be home."

"That is so great. I can't wait to see her again. She's about six years old now right?"

"Yea, she will be turning 6 soon actually." **(A/N: I'm guessing she will be turning 6. Since she had to be at least 1-2ish during Season 3 when Peyton went to visit them and then time fast foward 4 years and a bunch of months for season 5. Tell me if I'm wrong. I'll fix it later.)**

We spent a few minutes talking, just catching up on the last few years, when we were interrupted.

"Brooke what are you doing outside for. You threw this engagement party for me and Luke and you're out here by yourself. Get in here its freezing out." We both turned our heads. _Oh thank god she can't me and Jake all to great from where she's at._

"I'll be right there P. Sawyer. I just wanted to get some fresh air for a bit." I yelled out for her to hear. She turned around and headed back into the building.

As I turned my head to Jake, I couldn't help but notice the saddened expression on his face. _Oh Jake I know exactly how you feel._

"Jake.." I said reaching out to him.

"No it's okay. I'm fine really. We both knew it was going to happen right?" He said giving me a sad smile.

"Yea i know, but doesn't mean it hurts any less. Come on. Be my date to the party. I'm sure everyone would love to see you." I said while holding out my hand for him to take. _This way we can both distract each other from seeing the happy couple throughout the rest of the night._

He hesitantly looked at my hand and hesitantly stood up. "Sure. What else can happen?" _Oh Jake. Something big is gonna happen. We'll just have to watch and see._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted asap! See how everyone (meaning Pucas) reacts to the return of Jake Jagielski. Review! Tell me what you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was completely shocked when I saw that I had 393 visitors to my story! So thank you all 393 people who read this. I wish each and every one of you could review so I know if you actually like this story so far or not..but hey I'm not gonna throw a bitch fit if you don't.**

**Anyways...who out there is excited for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 to come out in theaters. Personally, I am super stoked! I have officially started to count down the days.**

**Enough about that so here is Chapter 4 for you. I can't believe I was able to write and post up 3 chapters in one day. I'm just awesome like that. Anyways...I thinking of making this a Brake (Brooke/Jake) friendship story too for now at least. Just to let you know. But it will ultimately be a Brucas Story. Again, I don't own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn does. =( But if I did Rachel wouldn't have turned into a junkie and a even bigger bitch cause I loved the Brooke/Rachel best friendship.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Jake POV**

_It was the greatest form pleasure and torture wrapped together when I first head her voice call out for Brooke. She hasn't been mine since that dreadful day when I let her go, but I couldn't help but still have hope that our Someday would still come. _

As I let Brooke lead me inside Tric, I felt my heart beat pick up and my palms starting to sweat. I was finally going to see Peyton for the first time in 4 years. _Gosh had it really been 4 years already. _

The closer we got to the door, I started to slow down and drag my feet. _Maybe this is a mistake. She seems so much happier now. Why ruin it for her by coming back? She probably doesn't have any feelings for me anymore. She may not even care for me if i was alive or not? I haven't seen her or talked to her in so long. I could just head back to my parents, grab Jenny and start a whole new life somewhere in the world._

"Jake, I know this might be hard for you, but just know I'll be there for you the entire time like your own personal shadow. You will get sick of me by the end of the night. And I'm sure Nathan will be so happy to see you." Brooke said turning around to me. _Gosh the sadness in her eyes. I bet they look just like mine. It seemed like she was trying so hard to keep it together._

I took a deep breathe and slowly let it out. _Okay Jagielski you can do this. There nothing to be afraid of. _I looked back to Brooke. "Alright lets do this."

**Brooke POV**

As we walked through the doors I yelled, "Look who I found outside wandering around!" Everyone seemed frozen with shock.

Haley seemed to be the first one to snap out of it. "Oh my God! Jake you're back." She quickly ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

As everyone seemed to snap out of their frozen shapes to greet Jake, I glanced over to Peyton and Lucas wanting to know their reactions. Peyton seemed to still be frozen with a few tears sliding down her face, I don't think she fully grasped the concept that Jake is indeed actually back. Lucas on the other hand, seemed to be glaring at Jake. _Oh gosh. He must feel threatened that Jake is back. I'm sure Jake won't do anything with Peyton. He's a good guy, and besides he let Peyton go be with him. He should be grateful in my opinion. Even if I got hurt in the process as well. _As I continued to study Luke's facial expression, I noticed his line of site was not directed to Jake's face, but directed to Jake's hand. Wait correction, Jake's hand that was encased with mine. _Seriously, what's his problem.  
_

**Lucas POV**

_I was shocked to say the least. My friend finally came back home. Of course I was happy, but for some odd reason I was starting to feel a bit confused and jealous even. Why was he holding Brooke's hand and looking back at her every few minutes? Not that's not right, I'm not jealous. I'm concerned. Yes. I'm just concerned for my friend. What are his intentions with her? Have they been seeing each other secretly and didn't want everyone to know? Why is he back?_ I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Not now anyways.

I felt someone shift beside me, and I realized that Peyton had yet to greet Jake. _She's probably just n__ervous to go up to him or worried she might offend me by saying hi. Personally I see no problem to it. Yes, they had history together, but they were close friends before too, so I had nothing to worry about._

"Come on Peyton. Let's go say hi."_  
_

**Brooke POV**

As I saw them approaching, I gave Jake a small squeeze on his hand to assure him that I was still there.

"Hey man. It's good to see you," Lucas said while giving pulling Jake into a guy hug.

"Yea. It's good to be here. Congratulations to both of you by the way. I didn't mean to crash your party," Jake replied focusing his eyes to other blond standing there completely still next to Lucas.

"Oh no problems. And thanks by the way. It seems like everything is settling into place now. I'm glad you're home," Lucas replied back. _I couldn't help, but notice Jake's face fall just a tiny bit more as Lucas spoke those words._

"Like I said before, it's good to be here. We should catch up at the river court some time Luke," Jake said while turning back to me. "Come on Brooke let's go get a drink." Before we were completely away from them Jake managed to turn back to say, "It was good seeing you Peyton."

We got to the bar and started chatting with all our other friends. Like promised I stayed by Jake's side the whole time keeping him company. It was good to have someone there who knows exactly what you're going through.

The party died down and everyone started to head home.

"I'll call you later Brooke, so we can meet up and you can finally see Jenny," Jake said while helping me throw out the last garbage bag.

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait."

**Peyton POV**

Lying there in bed with Lucas right next to me, I couldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts going through my mind. _He's back. He is back here in Tree Hill. _As I finally let my exhaustion take over me, I could help but hear the lyrics of a song drift over me as I closed my eyes.

_I drive all night just to see your face _  
_ The way you touch the way you taste _  
_ Even if only for a day _  
_ I'll come back to you someday_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So there you have it Chapter 4. I know right know Lucas may seem to act like a jack ass, but that's how I see him sometimes. He doesn't think he is being rude, but he is sometimes without even realizing it. So don't hate on me or him too much. Any who review everyone please. What did you think? What do you think might happen? Who else is to come back into town? Stay tuned the next chapter will be up shortly. **_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who have been continuing to read my story. Here is chapter 5 for you. Happy Veteran's Day everyone.  
**

**Again I don't own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn does. However, If I did Brooke and Chase wouldn't have gone out or slept together. They seemed like an odd couple to me.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Brooke POV**

Wedding plans were finally starting with full speed, but for some odd reason every time I would put in just a little input Peyton would tense up just the slightest bit. I guess she is just probably mad that I have been distancing myself from her and Lucas lately. Don't get me wrong. I love them both so much, but if I have to endure hours upon end of watching them plan out their future together, I rather poke my eyes out. I had to see them act all lovey dovey 24/7 for the rest of Senior year in high school. I rather not relive it again. I guess that's the main reason why I have been hanging out with all my favorite J's (Jamie, Jenny, and Jake) lately.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Haley patted my arm to focus me on the task at hand. We were dress shopping for Peyton. Yes. Dress shopping. P. Sawyer didn't want me to make her wedding dress.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"**_ So I was thinking we can make you a strapless gown with maybe a lace overlay.." I said rambling ideas for Peyton's wedding gown as we hung out at my store.

"Actually about that Brooke, I was thinking that maybe I should just buy one myself," she replied almost hesitantly.

"You don't want me to make your dress P. Sawyer?"

"No. I just don't want to overwhelm yourself. You have the Baby Brooke line to focus on and everything with Victoria. On top of that you have other maid of honor duties to focus on, I just think it's best if I just bought one instead of you making it." _I call total bull shit. My Baby Brooke designs were done, Victoria hasn't been harassing me as much lately (but I can never be too careful around her), and I have Haley to help me with all my supposed MOH duties._

"Sure Peyt. Whatever you want."

_**End Flashback**_

So that's what brings us here today. The wedding was scheduled to be in a couple of weeks, and now we are searching for Peyton's wedding dress as well as Haley's and mine bridesmaid's gowns.

"So what do you think?" I heard Peyton ask, as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh Peyton you look beautiful." Haley replied with tears streaming down her face.

They both turned to me, waiting to know my opinion.

"Yea Peyt. It's perfect. You should definitely get that one."

"OK girls let's just purchase this and then we'll do lunch and then we can go pick out flowers." said Peyton. _Man, she is turning into bridezilla._

"Actually Peyton, I'm going to meet up with Jake and Jenny for ice cream in a bit. I promised Jenny we would hang out. And Haley, if it's alright if I can get Jamie to come along too. We haven't had our Bramie time in a while."

"Sure no problem he might be at the gym with Nathan, Luke, and Skills. So just pick him up there." Haley replied looking at me with confusion on her face. _She must have picked up on my reluctance to be here. Uh oh that means she's gonna want to talk soon._

"Yea Brooke. That's fine. Will just catch up later. Can..can you tell Jenny and Jake that I said hi." Peyton said, turning away so I couldn't really see her face when she said the last part.

"Of course."

During the drive high school, I kept thinking about my situation. I had to learn to let go. So that when weeks past by and it's finally time for the wedding, it wouldn't hurt as bad when they finally said I do. _You got to move on Brooke. And really move on at that. _

I headed inside the gym and immediately saw my favorite boy shooting hoops with his dad and uncle.

"Well.. well if it isn't my favorite Scott." I said looking at the 3 Scotts goofing off on the court.

"Now Brooke, you don't want Haley hearing you call me your favorite Scott. She might get jealous one day." Nathan said with humor in his eyes.

"Dad, she's talking about me," Jamie said while rolling his eyes to his dad and then running towards me. "Hi Aunt Brooke. What are you doing here?"

"Yea, I thought you were wedding planning with Haley and Peyton." Lucas said looking curiously at me.

"Actually I'm here to pick up Jamie so we can go get ice cream and hang out for a bit. And Nathan if you want I can take him for the night so you and Haley can have some time to yourselves." I said staying focused on the little blonde boy in front of me.

"That sounds great Brooke. I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer," said Nathan. _Look at that smile on his face. I think I just made his day. Or actually Haley will later on tonight._

"I'm godmother, it's my job to distract your child for the nights when you want to spend the night alone with tutor-mom." I shrugged. _Seriously. Who would love to spend time with the kid. He's awesome and adorable._

"You should bring him over to have dinner with me and Peyton after ice cream. It'll be great for all of us to hang out." Luke suggested.

"Actually.." I began to say until I was caught off by Jamie, "Uncle Lucas, it's our Bramie time. Maybe we can hang out later."

"About that handsome, as I was gonna tell your Uncle Luke, is that Uncle Jake and Jenny were going to be joining us for ice cream and the park for a little bit and then Uncle Jake is gonna try to teach me how to actually cook food for the both of you. How does that sound?" I said smiling down at Jamie. _Don't look at Lucas. I repeat don't look over at Lucas._

"That's cool. I can't wait. I wonder if Jenny will play the Wii with me," Jamie said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she will bud. Have fun tonight, and don't cause trouble alright. Me and your mom will pick you up tomorrow morning okay." Nathan said while staring at Jamie. He then turned to me to say, "Brooke, not too much sugar, and make sure Jake teaches you correctly, I don't need you to poison my kid."

"That's not funny Nathan" I screamed while he laughed as he walked away.

As I waited for Jamie to gather his things, I finally turned to Luke who had been staring at me the entire time.

"I haven't seen or hung out with you in a while. How have you been doing?" Lucas said while staring right into my eyes.

"I've been fine, busy actually." I said tearing my eyes away from him.

"Busy with Jake right?"

**Lucas POV**

The second those words left my mouth, I winced. That is not how I meant to say that. Looking over at her i immediately knew she was angry at me.

"What is it to you?" Brooke said. _She seemed so tense. Gosh insert foot in mouth much?_

"I just worry about you Brooke because of Angie leaving, and I miss you. When Angie was here we spent a lot of time together. I just feel you pulling away. What's wrong?" _I just want to see her smile at me again._

"I'm working through the emotions with Angie by hanging out with Jamie and Jenny more, but I'm getting there. And I'm sorry I've been pulling away, if you want we can take Jamie out to the zoo or something have a godparent/godchild say. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a great idea. We can go this weekend. Are you free then?"

"If Peyton doesn't need my help with anything, then I say it's a date." _Why did she wince at the end of the sentence._

"I can't wait." _I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face._

I watched her and Jamie headed for the door together. _I couldn't wait for the weekend to come._

"Hey Luke, Skills is on his way and practice is about to start," I heard Nathan yell.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, Chapter 5. Review everyone. What did you think? Next chapter will be zoo with Brucas and Jamie (with flashbacks of what happened during Jamie/Brooke/Jake/Jenny time) as well as perhaps a little Jeyton and Jenny time. See what happens next. If you're lucky I might post another chapter by the end of the day.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I happy that to those you have reviewed you are enjoying the story. To quote Jisbon4ever, "The ball is beginning to roll." Here is Chapter 6 for you.**

**Again, I unfortunately don't own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwahn does. If I did own OTH, the purse that Karen and Lucas found at the end of Season 3 would have been Brooke's and there would of been a Brucas baby, and oh course Haley would have been pregnant too with Jamie so that those two would have been the best of friends as well as cousins.**

**~loserbelle~**

**Chapter 6**

**Brooke POV**

This day was perfect. The temperature was warm with a small cool breeze. But the most perfect part of the day was who I was spending my time with. I was hanging out with my two favorite boys. Just watching them two interact made my heart melt. Everyday should be like this.

I was woken up bright and early today with a banging on my front door

_**Flashback:**_

**Knock. Knock. KNOCK.**

_Doesn't anybody sleep in anymore these days. _I yanked my door open ready to lash out on whoever woke me up from my beauty sleep.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is," I said. I was greeted by two sheepishly looking blondes. _Gosh they look so cute when they both pout like that. It's so hard to stay mad at them._

"Aunt Brooke it's time to go to the zoo. You promised remember. Go get ready now so we can leave. I want to be the first one there!" exclaimed Jamie. _It's barely 8 in the morning and he seems to be on a sugar high already. God I need some coffee._

As if he can read my mind or see the future, Lucas handed me a travel cup of coffee. "Here Brooke, I thought you might need this." _He looks so good in the morning._

With a wide smile, dimples in all, I took the coffee. "Thanks so much Luke."

_**End Flashback**_

We were currently at a small cafe inside the zoo enjoying lunch before he headed out to explore the second half. I got up to use the rest room real quick, but when I headed back I noticed an elderly couple at the next table talking to Lucas, I couldn't help but ease-drop during their conversation.

"You have such a lovely family. Your wife is gorgeous and your son is just so handsome," the elderly lady said.

I thought Lucas was going to correct her, but instead he just smiled and said, "Thank you. They both mean a lot to me." _You could just hear the happiness in his voice. I bet he just said that because he didn't want the situation to be awkward._

"Love is the key. Don't ever let that one go," the elderly man said while standing up to help his wife get ready to leave.

As they walked away, I headed back for the table. "What's been going on since I left?" I said to both of them.

"Nothing Brooke. Just enjoying our day. Don't want it end yet right Jamie," Luke said with a small sad smile on his face.

"Well cheer up Broody, we still got the whole other half to this place left to explore. What do you say Jimmy Jam ready to go?" I replied holding out my hands for both of them to take. He smiled when I called him by his nickname.

"Yea, let's go Cheery," said Luke as he encased his hand with mine. _Perfect fit._

"The monkeys are over that way. Let's go see them next. I can't wait" Jamie said while dragging me and Lucas.

I stared back to look at Lucas. We both started laughing at our godson's enthusiasm. _You can tell he was so Haley's son._ We trailed along with Jamie still holding hands.

_This is definitely a perfect day._

**Peyton POV**

With Luke out with Brooke and Jamie. I decided to spend my day out on a park bench with a pad of paper and my markers to draw. I haven't done this in a long time. As I was sketching, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Jenny and Jake. i haven't seen Jake in a while or attempted to talk to him other than a few hellos through Brooke. And, I even haven't seen Jenny at all. Gosh she's turning 6 soon. I wonder if I should draw her a picture for her birthday.

I was startled out of my thoughts when a little girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes plopped herself next to me on the bench.

"Hi! You're pretty," she said.

"Well thank you. You're pretty too," I hesitantly replied back. _ Why is sitting next to me? Where the hell is this girl's parents._

"My daddy says I'm the prettiest girl in the whole world," she said smiling at me. _She looks so familiar._

"Where is you daddy anyways." _Maybe I know one of her parents._

"Daddy went to throw something away and told me to stay put by our table, but I saw that you were all alone so I wanted to keep you company." _Oh god, her dad is gonna think I'm kidnapping her._

"I don't mind being alone, so why don't you go back before you get in trouble with your daddy for talking to strangers," I said trying to get the little girl to go back.

"What's your name," She replied, "If you tell me your name, you won't be a stranger anymore." _What a confidant little girl. She gets straight to the point._

"My name is Peyton, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is..." she got interrupted before she was able to say her name.

"Jenny! What did I tell you about talking to strangers. You could have been taken from me." Her dad yelled. _Oh God. It's him._

"But daddy, Peyton's not a stranger. I just wanted to keep her company. You were taking too long, and she was all alone," Jenny said back. _God, she is so grown up. She is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen._

As i turned I saw Jake approach and gather Jenny into his arms. _He still makes my heart beat fast and slow all at the same time. Dammit Peyton. Stop thinking like that. You are engaged to Lucas. You love Lucas._

"Hey Peyton. How have you been?" He said with a small smile.

"I'm good Jake. How are you?" I said back. "Gosh is that really Jenny. She's so big and beautiful."

"I've been coping. Busy with the move and all. I see you met Jenny. Here let me introduce you properly."

He stood Jenny on the ground and squatted to her level. He said while looking at her, "Jenny this is my friend Peyton. She used to help me take care of you when you were just a baby." _My heart hurt just a little bit when he called me his friend. _"Peyton this is Jenny."

"You're the one that drew pictures of me and dad right? You're that Peyton?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah Jenny. That's me." _I could feel the tears forming in my eyes._

Before they were able to fall Jenny turned to me and asked "Peyton do you want to join me and daddy's picnic. He makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever."

I looked over a Jake to see if it was ok before grabbing her little hand. "Sure Jenny. I'll love to come."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it Chapter 6 people. Please Review. Tell what you think. Next Chapter will be up very late tonight if I have time or tomorrow early afternoon. Again don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the late post. I stayed up all night missing the new episode of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice just for all of you, but felt extremely sleepy so I passed out before I could post for all of you. So here it is anyways Chapter 7.**

**Again Mark Schwahn owns OTH. I just own the DVD sets of Season 1 -3, because personally season 5-7 are crappy. However watching Brooke finally get her happy ending with Julian (their proposal is so cute in my opinion so much better than Pucas's) makes me feel all tingly inside.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Brooke POV**

Walking around with Lucas and Jamie for the second half of the zoo was easy and relaxing. I have never felt so at peace like I am at this moment since a long time, I can't even remember when. _Don't lie, the last time you felt like this was before the school shooting. That was when everything was right._

There was a little petting area in the zoo where you can pet and feed goats and other farm animals. I was currently sitting on a little bench watching Lucas and Jamie buy food to feed the sheep with. _I didn't want to ruin my outfit with all these kids and animals running around here._ Lucas handed Jamie the cup of food and strolled over to me.

"Keep close to us okay. Brooke and I are just going to be right here if you need anything alright?" Lucas said as he sat down right next to me.

"Okay," Jamie said while walking to the closest sheep next to him.

After a little bit of awkward silence between us Lucas started to say, "So..." while staring intently at me.

"Do you need to ask me anything Lucas?" I replied staring right back into his eyes.

"How was your adventure with cooking the other day with Jake?" He said trying to pull off like he wasn't all that interested to know.

"It went surprisingly well. Jake's a great teacher. He's gonna teach me how to make spaghetti and meatballs next week." I said with a little smile on my face remembering that night.

_**Flashback**_

Jake and I were currently standing in the middle of my kitchen sorting out the ingredients to make mac and cheese while Jamie and Jenny were focused on a intense match of Wii sports.

"No one can screw up on mac and cheese Brooke." Jake said reassuringly as he grated the cheese.

"If anyone can screw up mac and cheese, I think that person will be me." _I could still here Nathan's voice in the back of my mind telling me not to poison Jamie with my cooking. It made me even more nervous._

"Don't worry Brooke, I'll be right here every step of the way. I won't let you screw it up okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he replied right back with a wide smile. _He has such a nice smile. No wonder Peyton fell in love with him Junior year._

"Alright, show what to do."

We worked side by side making sure that the mac and cheese would turn out edible enough for the kids and us to eat. By the time it was finished, the table was set, and I called for the kids to get ready to eat.

"Jenny...Jamie.. dinner is ready let's eat!" I yelled.

I could hear their little footsteps running into the dining area. I served them a scoop each and waited for their reaction.

"This is really good Aunt Brooke. But, Momma still makes the best mac and cheese in the whole town," Jamie managed to say with his mouth full.

"Ew...boys are gross Aunt Brooke" Jenny said as she stared at Jamie eating.

"Just remember that when you grow up Jenny," Jake mumbled while eating his portion.

"Daddy, when I grow up, I want to be just like Aunt Brooke," Jenny said happily. _I felt a smile grow on my face. I always wanted a mini-me._

"Yea. Let's just hope your not like her when you get to high school. God knows I might go crazy by then." Jake said while laughing.

"Not funny Jagielski," I said swatting his arm, "I wasn't all that bad."

"Yea daddy, you're not funny. I have no clue what you're talking about anyways," Jenny said confused at both of us.

After dinner we ended up watching The Incredibles until both kids were out for the count. Jake and Jenny were snuggled up on one end of the couch with me and Jamie on the other end. _This must be what a family feels like._

"Thanks for inviting us over Brooke," Jake whispered trying not to wake up Jenny, "and for everything else really."

"No problem Jake." I replied with a small smile, "It's no problem at all."

_**End Flashback**_

I was shaken by my thoughts when I heard Lucas said, "So you and Jake have been getting along well. You did seem to hang out that much in high school if I remember."

"Yeah, Jake's great. He's a good friend. It's a shame we didn't really get to know each other in high school before he had to leave."

**Lucas POV**

"So does that mean you two are dating now?" I asked hesitantly. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I was dying to know the answer. _Please say no._

"We're just friends Luke. Anyways what would be so wrong if we did start going out?" She said looking directly into my eyes. _God she's still looks so beautiful when she's angry._

"You're right it is none of my business. But you can't help a guy for just wanting to know."

"Nothing is happening between me and Jake, Luke. Just like me and you, we are just friends." _God why did it hurt so much when she said that. "We are just friends" Sure keep telling that to yourself buddy. You and Brooke never seemed to be just ! Why are you thinking like this all of a sudden. You chose Peyton._

After letting Jamie finish petting and feeding the animals, we walked through the rest of the zoo and then finally headed back home. After dropping off both Brooke and Jamie, I found myself wandering the streets of Tree Hill, and ended up at the river court. Peyton's painting was still fresh on the court. I sat on the bench and let my mind wander about these last few weeks.

"I always knew she was a little weird, but I think this painting just proves how psycho she really is."

I snapped my eyes open and couldn't believe my eyes. "You're back too?"

* * *

**A/N: Someone else is back to stir up trouble in Tree Hill...Hmmm...who could it be? Rachel? Felix? Chris Keller? Find out next chapter! Review Please! Tell me what you think. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8. I woke up super early today so I decided to focus my time on writing a chapter or two for you. I know this story is rated M and some of you are waiting for it to come. Don't worry it will come just wait a few more chapters and let the story get a little bit more intense. It will come so don't worry.**

**Mark Schwahn owns OTH. I just put his characters in a world of happiness. If I did own OTH Peyton wouldn't have been the one to get shot during the shooting (the day the world of Brucas was forever broken).**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Lucas POV**

I thought she had been long gone by now and wouldn't dare show up again when I heard she took Brooke's money and left town. **(Yes it is indeed Rachel. She always had the ability to bring in more drama into the show. And, she's super awesome.) **"What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"This was only real place that felt like home. I know I was wrong to take that money from Brooke, but Victoria made me do it."

"So that's your excuse, "_Victoria made you do it._" I always thought you weren't the type of girl that would be bossed around especially from someone like Victoria."

"It's not like I have to explain anything to you, but I was in a really low place. I thought I needed the money and the drugs. Having someone like Victoria constantly putting the way that she does, made my self esteem go down a whole lot lower. Anyways, I admit I took the money, but then I used it to put myself in rehab instead. I just got out recently and have been clean ever since. I realized I love having Brooke more as a friend than drugs." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, you got that right. No one can really replace Brooke," I replied remembering all the fun I had earlier today with the cheery brunette.

"But, Peyton obviously can right?" She said turning back to the comet painting on the court. She looked back at me with her head tilted to the side obviously waiting for my reply.

"It's not like that with Peyton and Brooke." I shook my head. _Even I didn't believe the words that came out of my mouth._ _There will always be something between the three of us. No matter what, and I know it's my fault._

"I remember a time when you used to say "Brooke Davis is the one for me." what happened to the guy who made that destiny shot all those years ago?"

_**Flashback (You all should know what this is about so if you want to skip it go right ahead.)**_

They were standing by the hoop. I was waiting to let this fantasy boy draft date end so I can get to Brooke's apartment. Rachel seemed to have other things in mind. Even if I had turned her down countless amount of times.

"Okay, take your shirt off." _Where is she going with this. Didn't I just say no to her only a few seconds ago. _"Rachel…"

_She must have saw my hesitant face. _"I'm not gonna touch you, you sissy virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point. Take your shirt off."

_God she's crazy. _I did as she asked and pulled the shirt over my head, and waited for further instructions.

"Alright," She said as she tossed my the basketball, "You say Brooke's the one. Your soul mate. Well if that's the case, call upon destiny or providence or whatever forces that are gonna bring you two together and make the shot. Blindfolded." She took my shirt and wrapped it around my head so I was completely blinded.

"This is ridiculous!" I said. _Seriously, why is she making me do this. She's crazy._

"Come on! It's your destiny. You can't miss." she replied from somewhere away from me.

"Okay can you see me?" She asked. I heard a little movement going on. _What is she doing._

"No" I replied shaking my head. _Remember Rachel, You blindfolded me. I can't see a thing.__  
_

"Okay I trust you," she said I can hear her walking away from me, "Now follow my voice. If Brooke's the one, make the shot."

With the basketball in my hand I dribbled the ball. _Of course Brooke's the one for me. I love her so much. _I lined up the best I thought I could blindfolded and released the ball from my hand. _I heard the swoosh. _"What happened?" I asked still blindfolded.

"It went in." _Just like I knew it would. Brooke's my destiny._

_**End Flashback**_

"I guess destiny got a whole lot shorter." I said focusing on the painting, refusing to look at Rachel.

"Or maybe that destiny is still here, you two just took a detour that's just taking too long." she said back softly.

"I'm engaged Rachel," I said finally looking back at her.

"Yea, to that girl you were with before. Lindsay was her name right?" She asked.

"Actually. I'm engaged to Peyton." I said while turning away from her once again. I didn't need to look at her to tell her expression or what she was about to say next.

"I guess you're right then . Your and Brooke's destiny got a whole lot shorter. Or you are just to stubborn to fight for it and took the easy way out." She said as she walked over to me and looked straight into my eyes.

_**Flashback**__** (Like stated before. You should know this flashback too.)**_

"I'm just doing what you wanted." I said. _She shouldn't be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. This was all her idea._

"What I wanted." She replied, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there was no one else that you could ever be with. And that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world that he's the one for me."

"How was I suppose to know that?" _I can never get it right with this girl._

"You just are." _God she looks so defeated._

_**End Flashback**_

"I guess the real question is, are you really done fighting for her?" Rachel said, pulling me away from my memory.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 8. Rachel is back! Chapter 9 will probably be on the Jake/Peyton/Jenny picnic as well as what Peyton is doing during what is going on during chapter 8. I'll be working on that today and hopefully it will be up later on in the day. Review everyone! tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? I really would like to know. And thanks to all the people who have been reviewing, your comments help a lot and make me actually want to continue with this. ;) You guys are great! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised in the last Chapter, here is chapter 9 for you.**

**Mark Schwahn owns OTH unfortunately. However if I did, Sam wouldn't have left the show. I liked her mother/daughter relationship with Brooke.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Peyton POV**

_Jenny was right. Jake did know how to make a mean P, B & J sandwich._

I turned to Jenny who was sitting on the picnic bench drawing inside my sketch pad. Jake went off to take a call about a job offer at the high school to be the new music teacher. "You're right Jenny this is the best sandwich I had in the longest time." I stared at her with wide smile.

"I told you Peyton. Daddy is the best. He can do anything," she said still focused on her drawing.

"What's that your drawing," I asked.

"I'm drawing my family."

"Whose all those people in your family Jenny?" I wanted to know who all the people, well stick figures really, were in her drawing, the people she consider family.

"Well that's Me. I'm wearing a dress because I love them." She pointed to a little stick figure with a pink triangle dress. "That one is daddy. He's holding a guitar because he sings to me every night before I go to sleep" She pointed to a red stick figure holding what I guess looked like a blue guitar. "Those two are grandpa and grandma. There always together. Grandma always has funny earrings on." She then pointed to two stick figures. One had orange blobs hanging from her head.

"Who are you drawing now?" The stick figure she was currently working on was purple, but had a red dress on. _I wonder who that could be?_

She turned to me and smiled really big before explaining, "That's my Aunt Brooke. She's one of the coolest people I know. She's so pretty and makes pretty clothes. Did you know she made this dress for me. She said that no other little girl would have one like this. Only me!" _She drew Brooke as part of her family. That's suppose to be me. Stop! What are you thinking Peyton. She can draw Brooke as part of her family if she wants to. You have nothing to be jealous about. In fact, you have no right to be jealous._

"That's a great drawing Jenny," I said while I watched her continue to draw.

"Peyton can I ask you a question?" I heard her ask.

"Of course. You can ask me anything you want."

"How come I don't have any of your drawings from when I was little-er? Only from when I was a baby. Did you not want to see me anymore?" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Oh no Jenny. Of course I wanted to see you. Things just got complicated. I guess…I don't know how to describe it."

"Did you not come and visit me like how my mom didn't come and see me?" she said returning to the sketch pad, starting a new drawing.

_God! She is comparing me to Nikki. I guess I'm just like her. I did abandon her. I forgot she existed and never looked back. _"No Jenny. It's like with your mom. I just..you and your dad lived in Savannah, and I lived here in Tree Hill and it was just hard to go out there and visit you because I had school and it's just very far away."

"Oh. Okay. Did you want to go play in the sandbox with me?" She asked as she stared up at me. _How can I say no to those eyes. They're just like her dad's._

"Actually baby, is it alright if you head to the sandbox first and then Peyton can join you later? Daddy wants to talk to Peyton first okay?" I heard Jake ask. _I didn't know he was finished with his phone call already. I wonder how much of the conversation he heard._

"You promise to both come to the sandbox and help me build a castle when your done talking," she said with her hands on her hips staring both of us down. _She so learned that from Brooke._

"I promise baby girl we won't take long." Jake swore.

"Pinky swear Peyton?" She asked focused now only on me holding out her little pinky.

"I pinky swear." I replied squatting down to her level curling mine around hers.

While she ran to the sandbox that was close by, I followed Jake to the park bench I occupied before and sat down next to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me Peyton?" He blurted out. "What have I done to cause you to ignore me for so long?"

I turned to watch Jenny play. I couldn't look over at him. It hurt too much. "You let me go." I whispered.

"I was in love with you, but you were in love with someone else Peyton. You whispered his name while you were asleep in bed next to me for God sakes! Of course I let you go. I couldn't be second best in your heart. I didn't want you to settle for me. Jenny and I deserved better than that."

_I felt the tears rapidly falling from my eyes. I should have known this would have been his reaction. It didn't hurt any less though._

"And the worse part of all of this is that I'm not even mad at you Peyton. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and if you were happiest with Lucas, then that's what I wanted for you." He said with a sad smile.

"You're happy Peyton right?" he asked looking right into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm happy." I said. _Although I was also happy when I had you._

"As long as you're happy and he continues to put that smile on your face, then that's enough for me. Congrats on the engagement Peyton"

We sat there on the park bench for a while in silence, watching Jenny play. He stood up and turned to me.

Holding out his hand for me to take, he said, "Let's go play with Jenny now. She keeps looking over her every few seconds."

The rest of the time at the park was spent playing with Jenny. We played in the sandbox for a while and then headed to the swings. Seeing her laugh and play around was definitely the high light of my day.

I arrived home and saw that Lucas's car out front, but when I headed inside there was no sign of him. There were still a few things that needed to get done before the wedding in two weeks, and I wanted his opinion on some things.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink. I saw taped on the fridge a note left by him.

_**Hey pretty girl,**_

_**Just went for a quick jog around town and then gonna head over to the river court to shoot some hoops for a bit since you weren't home when I arrived. Hope you had a great day today. Love you.**_

_**-Lucas**_

I continued to stare at the note in my hand. _I'm not the one he calls pretty girl._

_

* * *

_**A/N: ****Review People Review! In Season 6 when I heard Lucas call Peyton "Pretty Girl" I seriously wanted to shoot Mark! I was pissed. It gave me inspiration for that last part. So tell me what you think please! Review Review Review!**_  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm was happy to read about people's reactions to the last two chapters. Tanya2byour21, I did the same thing you did when I watched that episode. It think I threw my remote at the TV (whenever Lucas appeared) a couple of times too. I had nothing better to do today, so here is chapter 10 for all of you, unfortunately, it will be like a filler chapter. I'll try to update soon. School starts again for me tomorrow and I might only have time to update once a week now. Sad I know. I am too.**

**Mark Schwahn owns OTH. I don't. =(**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Brooke POV**

I am nervous. Completely nervous. I confided in Haley and finally told her what has been bothering me lately when she cornered me at the store earlier this week.

**Flashback**

I was in my office at the back of the store going through inventory when I heard someone walk through the front door.

"Sorry we are closed for lunch. Come back in an hour." I yelled out.

I heard their footsteps approaching my office door.

"Excuse me. Do you not understand English I said we were.." I turned around in my chair and saw Haley standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Gosh tutor-mom give me a heart attach why don't you!" I screamed clutching my hand to my chest.

"Sorry Tigger. But I knew if I didn't sneak up on you would just ignore and keep coming up with excuses to not talk to me. Please Brooke. Tell me what's wrong?" she said as she sat on a spare chair near my desk.

"There is nothing wrong Haley. I've just been super busy that's all." I turned back to my work. I didn't want to face Haley. _She seemed to always know when I'm lying. It's probably her supermom powers._

"Brooke, you're lying. What's wrong? You know I'll be here for you no matter what right?"

"Even if I told you that I'm a horrible person because I'm still in love with Lucas and I have no clue what to do." I said finally turning to her with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Tigger.." she said as she engulfed me in a big hug.

"I know that I'm not suppose to feel this way anymore. I let him go Haley. Remember I let him go because he didn't love me anymore. He probably never did. But now I'm stuck in this limbo because the boy is getting married next week to MY BEST FRIEND, and I don't know how to move on. I need to Haley. I need to move on because this hole in my chest is never going to go away if I keep on loving him. I just want to be happy Haley. I want to be happy like you. When do I get my happy ending?" I choke out through my tears.

After a few minutes I was able to I calm down. Sitting side by side with Haley on the floor she said, "Tigger, he loved you. When you were together he loved you so much. You could see it in his eyes. Never doubt that. But, you know what. You are right. You deserve to be happy. So how about I set you up on a blind date. I know that Nathan has a single friend who I know you would get along with. So how about it?"

"I don't know Haley.." I was reluctant to go.

"Come on tigger just one date no harm in that. You might even have a little fun." She said with a growing smile on her face.

"Okay, but he better be cute!"

"Oh trust me. He is."

**End Flashback**

So now. I'm currently pacing my living room waiting for my blind date to pick me up. I'm nervous. _Oh God! He is gonna be late. Or he is not gonna show up.  
_

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

_Oh God! He's here. He's here! Do I look okay? _I rushed to the mirror just to make sure I looked fine. And headed to the door. I opened my door and froze.

"Before you close the door, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I have never been so sorry in my entire life."

"Rachel what are you doing back here." _Why did she come back?_

"I know I am a shitty friend for just taking your money and leaving, but Brooke your mom made me do it and I was in a really bad place at that time. But, I'm clean now. I swear to you I am. I took the money and checked myself into rehab. I've been back in Tree Hill for a while now, but I've been too scared to come and see you. I don't know what I would do if you couldn't forgive me." She started crying. _I have never seen her this sad._

"Oh Rachel. Come here." I grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'm not mad about the money. I was just so worried with you. But, you promise you're better now?"

"100%! I promise. I missed you bitch." She said laughing

"I missed you too slut. " I said laughing along with her.

We both turned towards the door when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked back, disentangling myself from Rachel.

"Well Ms. Davis, I believe we have a date to go to."

"You are my blind date!" _Oh god this is Nathan's single friend! What is Naley up to?  
_

"Excuse me..what's going on here and wow..who are you?" Rachel asked flashing Jake a wide smile.

"Rachel this is Jake. Jake this is Rachel. Before you came, I was getting ready to go on a date. So don't wait up. Take any guest room you want. I'll see you later and tell you everything." I said while rushing Jake out the door. _I didn't need to hash out everything right there it would have been too awkward._

I turned back to Jake. "Well this is a nice surprise."

"Yea I guess Haley and Nate thought we could both cheer each other up. So what do you say? Still up for the date?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Filler Chapter 10. What did you think of the Braley heart to heart? So where do you think Jake will take Brooke for their date? Where any of you expecting Jake to be the mystery blind date man? I'm starting Chapter 11 now. It will be on their date. BUT just remember people this is a BRUCAS story! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**I had a little extra time today so I decided to write a bit and crank out a chapter. So here it is Chapter 11. This chapter is going to have a little bit of Bake, but the next chapter, I SUPER DUPER PROMISE to all of you, will definitely have a lot of Brucas in it! I honestly can't wait to finish writing it and posting it up for all of you. I'm freaking excited! **

**Again, Mark Schwahn owns all OTH, but if I did Felix and Anna wouldn't have been a part of season 2. I didn't really like them. Although I must say Michael Copon is nice to look at, the character Felix made my head hurt. He was super annoying, and totally wrong for Brooke.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Brooke POV**

While sitting in the passenger seat in Jake's car I couldn't help but feel excited about our date. I didn't know where we were heading to, but it didn't matter to me, I loved surprises. The car finally came to a stop.

"Are date is at the park?" I asked turning towards Jake.

"Yes, but it's not like you are probably thinking." He replied with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Alright lead the way." I got out of the car and followed Jake out. He went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a blanket and small bag, which I'm guessing contained some sort of food.

"It's over this way." He said while he grabbed my hand with his free one.

As we kept walking, I noticed that a lot of cars were parked here as well. _I wonder what we are going to do._

As soon as we reached our destination, I gasped. In front of me were tons of people spread out on their blankets staring intently at the large projection screen ahead.

"We're going to watch a movie in the park?" I said with a growing smile on my face. _This has got to be one of the best dates ever!_

"I know it my not seem like fun, but if you don't want to stay we can just skip this part and then head to Tric for drinks and dancing." Jake stammered out.

"No. I want to stay. This is actually perfect." I dragged Jake to an empty spot so we can spread out the blanket for us to sit on. "Do you know what movie they are going to play?"

"They're playing the Notebook. Is that an alright choice for the movie?" He looked so nervous.

"It's perfect Jake." He laid out the blanket and started emptying the bag of treats. "Whatcha got in there?" I asked while making myself comfortable on the ground.

"I didn't know what you would like so I brought soda, water, gummy bears, and chocolate covered popcorn **(A/N: chocolate covered popcorn from Sam's Club *that's like a Costco* is super yummy!)**. What would you like?"

"I'll take the soda and gummy bears please."

We settled onto the blanket with our treats as the movie began to play. While we kept watching the movie, it started to get a little chilly. Jake must have notice because he removed his jacket, covered me with it, and let me cuddle into his side. _What a perfect gentleman. _

After the movie was over, Jake and I headed to Tric for a couple and drinks and maybe some dancing. When we entered, Jake headed to the bar to get us a drink, while I went to get us a table.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" I heard from behind me. As I turned around I was greeted with the sight of Lucas and Peyton.

"Out looking for a guy B. Davis?" Peyton asked as her and Lucas sat at the table. _Gosh they could of at least ask before they sat down._

"Actually, I'm here on a date." I said looking only at Peyton. I didn't want to look over a Lucas.

"So whose the guy?" Lucas asked. He asked with his brooding face, squinty eyes and all.

Before I could answer Jake came over to the table and laid down our drinks, "Here you go Brooke, one cosmopolitan."

"Oh you're on a date with Jake." Peyton stated looking wide eyed at both me and Jake. _Cue the awkwardness._

"Yea we are now if you will excuse us, I want to dance." I grabbed Jake's hand and led him to the dance floor as a slow song **(A/N: it's kind of a slow song. Just imagine it is slower than what it really is. I'm only posting parts of the song too not the whole thing. Just to let you know.)** began to play. Jake pulled me close to him and I settled within his arms. _This feels nice._

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_

_**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**_

_**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happened for the very first time with you**_

_**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**_

_**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**_

Dancing with Jake was very calming and peaceful. It was like he can dull all the pain In my heart, but I'll always know its still there.

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open**_

_**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open**_

As I closed my eyes and let the song and lyrics wash over me, I couldn't help but relate the song to me and Jake. We were both very much in love with people who couldn't love us back. I know me and Jake could try. We can try to move on together and be a couple. But will it be enough to mend our broken heart when we don't even have all the pieces of what's left of it.

As the song came ended, me and Jake remained on the dance floor staring at one another. "I just want to try one thing," I heard him whisper. **(A/N: who knows where that line is from? Be the first to guess and I'll send you a preview to the next chapter when I'm actually done writing it.)**

He lowered himself until his face was at level with mine and pulled me to him. His eye's never straying from mine he gently placed a kiss on my lips. Being wrapped up in the moment I tightened my arms around his neck and responded back. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip begging for entrance. His lips parted and his tongue met mine. I wanted to see if kissing Jake can make me forget. I wanted to forget those soulful blue eyes and the way _he _made me feel.

When I kissed Jake, I knew right away. I felt something with that kiss. I broke the kiss and stepped back a little from Jake.

"Jake, I'm sorry but that kiss. I felt…nothing."

"Thank God! I felt nothing too. I mean it was a great kiss, but it felt like I was kissing my cousin in some odd way." He chuckled nervously sliding a hand through his hair.

"No, I know exactly what you mean. I wished that it didn't because you are such a great guy and I would be lucky to be with you its just…"

"I'm not the guy for you. And you are not the girl for me. I know Brooke, but hey at least we tried right?"

I hugged Jake tight, "Yeah. At least we tried. Thanks for a wonderful night though Jake. I really did have a fun time."

He hugged me back, "I'm glad you had a great time. Let's drop you off home now. I'm sure your friend Rachel would want to know all about tonight, and Jenny's probably waiting up for her bedtime story."

"Yea. Let's go."

**Third Person POV**

As the two brunettes headed from the exit arm in arm, they didn't notice the two brooding blondes watching them intensely from their table with jealous and sadness written over their faces since the beginning of the kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: **Yes I know! The ending sucked, but I just wanted to get that out of the way and focus on the next chapter. So that's it for Bake relationship scene. What did you all think? The song I used was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. If you haven't heard it you should check it out. So, the wedding is approaching within a chapter or two. What do you think will happen? Oh and I want to know, who you want Rachel to be with? Suggestions anyone? Review Please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School and life have been super stressful, but here it is FINALLY for all of you, Chapter 12. This is the rehearsal dinner. One day before the wedding! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Congrats on NaeNae1495 for answering my questions correctly. I hope you enjoyed the preview I sent you. The answer was: the movie Twilight, said by Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson). **

**Thanks to my beta, broodyandcheery143. She is super cool, and helped me with this chapter. Also shout out to summerlove88 for helping me out and giving me some ideas. You two are awesome blossom!**

**Again, Mark Schwahn is the genius behind the making on OTH seasons 1-3 and 8, I don't count 4-7 because, I really don't like those seasons.**

**~loserbelle~

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Lucas POV**

I am pacing around the living room, thoughts running through my brain every which way. _I am getting married tomorrow. TOMORROW, _I think._ It is finally going to happen; holy crap! I am getting married. _I can feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach and I begin wonder why I'm so nervous_. I wasn't even this nervous the day before Lindsay and I were supposed to be married. Why do I feel like this now?_

Ever since the day on the river court with Rachel, Peyton has been acting weird around me. It seems like she's been watching me and my every move, and she constantly wants my input in matters concerning the wedding, yet she seems to be pushing me away at the same time. _She's confusing me, _I think, frustrated.

_And as much as I don't like to admit it, I am confusing myself as well, _I continue_. My feelings on Brooke seem to be resurfacing little by little and it's honestly scaring the crap out of me. I'm not supposed to feel like this anymore. We haven't been anything since high school. I am getting married to Peyton tomorrow for Christ sakes! This isn't supposed to happen._

I shake my head from these growing thoughts. I _just to get through tonight, and get ready for tomorrow; I can do this._

When I was finished getting dressed for tonight's rehearsal dinner, I headed over to see what was taking Peyton so long to finish getting ready. I entered the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed looking at a box on her lap. _Correction a shoe box filled with 82 letters from one cheery brunette, _I thought to myself.

"Peyton what are you doing with those?"

**Peyton POV**

_Where are those shoes? _I thought, looking around the room for them._ I know they are here somewhere. Where can they be? _For such a small closet it is really hard to look for a single pair of shoes.

While I was searching through the closet I found a show box all the way in the back. _Did I put them in there? _I wondered_. _I grabbed the shoe box and was shocked to see what was inside. _He kept them all, _I gasped, astonished.I walked over to the bed, the box of letters in my arms, and started looking through them. _82 letter, _I thought_, they are all still in here. Why didn't he throw these away after they broke up?_

"Peyton what are you doing with those?" I heard Lucas say, startling me a bit.

I quickly covered the box and placed them next to me on the bed. "I was looking for my shoes, but I found these instead," I explained. I looked up at his face and saw him looking intently at me. I flashed a fake smile to him trying to diffuse the awkward tension that had been growing.

"Oh, well are you done getting ready? It's almost time for us to go," he said. His eyes were focused back on the box.

"Yea, let me just pick out another pair of shoes and then I'm all ready to go," I answered. I hurried past him to find another pair, already dreading what will come with tonight. _Tonight is definitely not going to be perfect, _I thought.

**Brooke POV**

The tables are set, the DJ is setting up, the food is all ready, and the wedding party/guests are coming in. I was running around Tric to make sure everything was set for the rehearsal dinner; I opted to skip out on the actual rehearsal in order to step up for the dinner part. _Actually, I just didn't want to see them practice becoming man and wife, I thought. I think my heart only has enough strength to see it once._

"It looks great in here," I heard a familiar voice say. "You're not going to put on skits about them like you did for my rehearsal dinner are you?"

I turned around to see Nathan staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"I remember that day," I replied with a small smile on my face. _That's the day my whole world started to crumble, _I thought to myself_. _"And to answer your question, no, I will not be doing any skits about Lucas and Peyton." _Since every part of their relationship hurt me in some shape or form._

"How are you holding up Brooke?" He wondered. "I see you trying to put a brave face on for everyone, but I know how broken and hurt you really are inside. How do you really feel Brooke?"

"I'm coping," I sighed. "I have to believe that my day will come. I will eventually get my own happy ending. I have to."

"And you will Brooke. I promise you will," he said engulfing me in a hug.

"Thanks Nathan."

After a while, Lucas and Peyton arrived. We were all sitting down enjoying the food and company when I saw Nathan stand up and clear his throat.

"I know I was supposed to save this for tomorrow, but congratulations to you two. I'm not really good with words, but I just wanted to say that we all love you, always know that. And thanks for letting me be your Best Man, bro. It's truly an honor. Now, I'm going to sit down before I embarrass myself some more." Everyone started to chuckle as Nathan sat down.

"Its okay daddy, you did the best you could," Jamie said patting his dad on the back. I let out a tiny laugh. _Oh I love that boy_.

I shakily stood up to say the little speech I had prepared. "Hi everyone, I'm not good with words too, but I borrowed some from this guy named Friedrich Halm, 'Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one.' To P. Sawyer and Luke, may your souls share a single thought of love as well as your hearts beating as one." I raised my glass to the couple and everyone joined.

"To my two best friends," I said before downing the champagne and sitting back down. _Okay, the night is almost over, _I assured myself_. Just another hour, and then I can go home and prepare for tomorrow._

**Lucas POV**

After Nathan and Brooke's speech, I stood up to say a few words as well. "I just wanted to thank all of you for sticking with us through everything. Tomorrow is the big day!" Everyone cheered as I sat down.

The DJ started to play music and everyone started to mingle and dance. Peyton was over by the bar talking to Haley and my mom. I looked over at the dance floor and saw Brooke dancing with Jamie. _She looks so beautiful tonight, _I noticed as I made my way over to them.

"Hey J. Luke, can I cut in?" I asked.

"No offense Uncle Lucas, but I don't want to dance with you," Jamie said looking at me with a frown on his face.

"No Jamie, I was asking if I can dance with Brooke," I said with a laugh.

"Sure!" Jamie said to me then turned to Brooke "You promise to find me later so we can catch up on our Bramie time?"

"I promise handsome," Brooke said while lowering herself down to give Jamie a hug before he ran off to Skills and Nathan.

"So how about that dance?" I asked her. As she settled one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand a slow song began to pay and I let the lyrics wash over me as we began to dance.

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

We were both silent throughout the dance; it felt like me and her were the only ones on the dance floor. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Holding Brooke in my arms felt right, but I was getting married tomorrow, and it wasn't to her._ I'm making the biggest mistake in my life, but I think it's too late to fix it, _I thought_. I made my choice. Now I just have to live with it. _I pulled Brooke closer to me and rested my chin on her head. I felt a few tears falling from her eyes onto my shirt. _I'm so sorry pretty girl._

**Peyton POV**

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

Watching my best friend and fiancé on the dance floor made my heart hurt. _They look so perfect together._

"Peyton can I ask you something?" I turned my head to see Karen sitting next to me watching the same scene with a small smile on her face.

"Sure Karen." I tore my eyes away from the dancing couple once again and fully turned to my future mother-in-law. "Ask away."

"Do you love my son Peyton?" She asked, still staring at Brooke and Lucas.

"Of course I do Karen," I replied, tears forming in my eyes.

"You know I love you like another daughter, and tomorrow you will officially become one, and I just want both you and Lucas to be happy. As much as I am happy and in love with Andy, I never got my chance with Keith; I hate that I wasted so much time pushing him away, instead of allowing myself to open my heart and let him in." She placed her arms on my shoulders staring right into my eyes, "So, I'm going to ask you Peyton, do you love my son? With all your heart, do you love my son?"

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

**_

**A/N: There you go everyone, chapter 12! The song used is Far Away by Nickelback. The song reminded me so much of Brucas that I just had to use it. FYI, I am currently working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up for all of you asap. Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It was finals week for me in school, so that has been keeping me super busy. However it is my winter break now, so hopefully I can get more chapters out to you this month.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta broodyandcheery143. She worked on this chapter like a ninja and got it back to me real quick. So everyone give her props for her awesome-ness.**

**Again, I don't own OTH, Mark Schwahn does.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Brooke POV**

_Why is the ground shaking? Oh God I am going to be sick! _I shot up from the bed and glared at the person hovering in front of me, jumping up and down.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" Rachel said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Seriously Rachel, was jumping on my bed to wake me up really necessary? You knew I was going to have a massive hangover this morning," I whined. _The end of the world, well more like the end of my world, is approaching in a couple of hours. I could have used a couple more minutes of sleep, _I thought.

"Oh please Brooke today is a final showdown! You're going to need every minute to prepare yourself. Besides, I want to help you stop this wedding." Rachel had a mischievous smile on her face just thinking of the different ideas she had for that day.

"Rachel, I'm not going to stop the wedding." I turned away from her and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Why not Brooke?" she wondered. "You and I both know that you are in love with him, and that you two are meant to be together. Why are you not going to do anything about it?" Rachel pestered while trailing along behind me into the kitchen.

"Because I'm just so tired Rachel," I sighed turning around from the coffee machine and finally looking at her.

"Well if you need to take a nap I can wake you up in an hour or two," she suggested, but she just didn't get it.

I shook my head at her. "No Rachel. I'm tired of opening my heart and getting it crushed into tiny pieces. I am tired of being the footnote in another person's love story. I am tired of waiting in the sidelines hoping and praying that one day he is going to love me as much as I love him. I am just so tired Rachel," I said as tears ran down my face.

I was soon enveloped in a warm hug by the feisty red head. It was really good to have her here. I don't think I could make it through the day if she weren't.

"One day, Lucas is going to remove his head out of his ass. He is going to realize what a shit head he is and how much he fucked up by letting you go," I heard her mutter. "And if he doesn't, well let's just say there won't be any Lucas Juniors in the future."

I stepped out of her embrace. "Thanks so much for being here for me Rach."

"You're welcome, but enough of this sappy crap. Let's get you ready and then head over to Haley's to help Peyt-whore get ready," Rachel said while walking back to her guest room.

"Rachel!" I yelled at her retrieving figure.

She turned around towards me laughing, "What? Just because she's your friend, doesn't mean she's mine."

"Just behave when we get there, please? For me, just be civilized for once."

"You're lucky I love you bitch."

"Thanks slut. I love you too."

**Lucas POV**

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

I lifted my head off of my pillow and turned towards the door. _Today is the day._

"Honey can I come in?" I heard my mom ask through my bedroom door.

"Hey Ma." I smiled at her when she walked into my room. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see my boy before all the craziness begins," she said while sitting on my bed. A small smile grazed her face.

"Oh Ma, I'm really glad you're here." I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world Lucas. How do feel about today? Excited?" she asked looking intently at me.

"I don't know. I guess I feel more nervous than anything. Just a case of pre-wedding jitters, I think." I said, turning away from her. _Great, now she knows something is up. I could never really lie to my mom, _I thought.

"You know Luke, all a mother wants out of her child's life is for them to be happy. I know Keith would have wanted you to be happy too. So tell me Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Is it wrong of me to feel like I am unsure about today? Like this is all a big mistake."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"I don't know Ma. My head seems to be all over the place these days. And it's not like I don't love Peyton because I do. I just don't know if she is the one. I don't know if she's my Keith."

"Oh honey, you have to talk to her before the wedding. If you feel like this then there has to be a good reason for it."

"I just don't know why I am feeling like this. I chose her Ma."

"Lucas, you cant choose the one you love. Everything is like destiny. Someone once said, 'People that are meant to be together…'"

"Always find their way in the end," I finished off for her.

She stood up from my bed and headed out towards my door. "I'll see you at the church honey."

"Yea, see ya Ma." I stood up from my bed and headed straight for the closet. _Where did Peyton put that box, _I wondered.

**Peyton POV**

I laid in the guest bedroom in Nathan and Haley's house. I couldn't get the conversation I had with Karen last night out of my head.

_**Flashback**_

"So, I'm going to ask you Peyton, do you love my son? With all your heart, do you love my son?" Karen asked.

I sat there in silence for a bit, and then turned to the couple on the dance floor who were now staring into each other's eyes with so much emotion, so much sadness. I turned back to Karen.

"I have to go."

_**End Flashback  
**_

I had fled to my office. I couldn't answer Karen's question. To be honest, I didn't know the answer myself. Was I really in love with Lucas or was I just in love with the idea of us? Were we really "True Love Always"?

"Hey Peyt, you are finally awake! I made breakfast downstairs. Brooke and Rachel are heading over here so that we can get ready. I can't believe the day is finally here!" Haley said from the doorway.

"Yea I can't believe it either," I said, bobbing my head at Haley, still deep in my thoughts.

"Are you okay Peyton?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about all that needs to be done today."

"Well, don't worry about it. You got me and Brooke to help you out. Everything is going to turn out great."

"Alright, let's go eat breakfast."

After breakfast with Haley and Jamie, Rachel and Brooke arrived. It was still surprising to see Rachel here again, but she was acting surprisingly nice today.

"Alright P. Sawyer all we have to do is your make-up and hair, and then we are off to the church. There we'll get you into your dress and then you're off down the aisle," Brooke said. I noticed she winced slightly when saying the last part.

I got showered and changed into jeans and a button down shirt and sat down on the vanity seat. I waited for Haley and Brooke to get ready first so that they can fix me up. Soon after they were done, Haley worked on my hair while Brooke did my make-up.

When we were done getting ready, we headed into separate cars and headed to the church. Brooke left with Karen to make sure that the guys were already there and that everything inside looked perfect; Haley helped me into my dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I stared at the person looking back at me. I didn't know her; it felt wrong.

"Oh Peyton, you look so beautiful," Haley cooed.

"Thanks Haley. If you don't mind, I'm going to head out for some air real quick. Why don't you go check on Jamie and make sure that Lucas doesn't head outside and see me."

"Alright that sounds like a good idea. Just don't take too long okay?"

"I won't, I promise. I just want a little bit of time to myself before everything begins." Haley nodded in understanding.

I walked out to a small bench located outside the church, and sat down. _Why am I thinking about this now? Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life._

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Jake standing there with a suit and tie, his hands inside his pockets. _God he looked so handsome, _I couldn't help but think. He sat down right next to me on the bench and faced towards me, waiting for a response.

"Just thinking about today, and about the past," I answered. "About what's to come in the future." I gave him a small smile. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around a whole lot lately, and I didn't see you yesterday at the reception dinner."

"I've been good. Jenny and transitioning back here has kept me busy. Thanks for inviting me and Jenny today by the way."

"I am really glad you're back here in Tree Hill, Jake."

"Yea me too," he smiled. "There is only one Tree Hill, and its home."

"Do you ever think about that time when I visited you in Savannah?"

"Why are you asking me that question Peyton?" He stood up from the bench and turned to me. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"If I didn't say Lucas's name that night, do you think we would have been married with more kids by now?"

"I don't know Peyton. We can't change the past." He turned away from me and headed into the church. _We can't change the past, but we can sure as hell change the future, _I thought.

I stood up and headed back into the chapel.

**Lucas POV**

I started pacing around in the small room in the back of the chapel, thinking of ways to sneak over to talk to Peyton. I had to go see her before the start of the ceremony because we needed to talk. It was hard to go over there with my Ma, Brooke, and Haley guarding the path, but I really had to talk to her about everything. I turned towards the door, ready to head over to Peyton.

"You ready man?" I turned my head to see Nathan standing by the door way. "It's time to get out there." _Damn it._

"Actually do you think you can get Peyton to come over here real quick? I need to talk to her privately about something."

"You can talk to her after the ceremony. Whatever it is can wait man. It's show time," Nathan said while pushing me out the door to the altar. _Seriously Nathan! _I felt like yelling at him.

I turned towards, the pews and saw the faces of everyone we invited. _Oh crap, it's starting._

All of a sudden the back doors swung open, revealing Peyton in her veil and dress. She looked beautiful; however, the person standing behind her with wide eyes took my breath away.

"Peyton, what the fuck are you doing!" I heard Brooke scream as Peyton marched down the aisle towards me.

"Aunt Brooke, you said a bad word in church." I heard my nephew reply to his Godmother's outburst.

_What's going on?  
_

**Peyton POV**

I walked back into the chapel and headed straight for the altar bypassing Brooke, Jamie, and Haley on my way to talk to Lucas.

"Oh good Peyton, you are here. We need to line up now. The ceremony is about to start," Brooke said.

I turned to look Brooke in the eye. Gosh, I have been such a shitty best friend to her these past years. I took the love of her life away from her and took for granted the friendship we had.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." I turned away from her. I pushed open the doors that led to the altar and marched my way down towards Lucas.

"Peyton, what the fuck are you doing!" I heard Brooke scream behind me, but paid no attention to that. There is something more important to do.

_Is this what I really want? Do I really want to do this? _I kept thinking to myself. _Yeah, this is the right thing to do, _I finally decided.

I reached the altar and started into Lucas's blue eyes. _God I love this man, but I know that I am not in love with him. I hope that I'm not too late in realizing it. _I turned my head and saw Jake's brown curious eyes staring right at me. _I still love you Jake._

I turned back to Lucas. "I'm sorry," I chocked out before turning away to start running back down the aisle.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys have it, Chapter 13. This doesn't have a whole bunch of Brucas in it, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please. Tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 14. I hope you all enjoy it. Did anyone watch Chad Michael Murray on ABC Family's holiday movie Christmas Cupid. I thought it was cute. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying their winter vacation. I am almost done with the next chapter and will send it my beta's way. Special shout out to my beta broodyandcheey143, she's super cool. And also shout out to Alysef, when I read your review I seriously could not stop laughing.**

**Mark Schwahn owns the awesomeness that is One Tree Hill**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Lucas POV**

"I'm sorry," I heard her sob out. She quickly turned away from me, and ran back down the aisle. _That's twice now that a bride has run out on me, but this time I couldn't have been more grateful for it, _I thought to myself_. _I quickly hurried after her and managed to grab her arm halfway down the aisle. All the guests were looking at us, confused as to what was happening.

"Sorry for what Peyton?" I asked her. I needed to know if she felt the same way I did about this whole situation.

With tears rolling down her eyes she responded, "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you Lucas. This whole thing is a mistake. I'm not in love with you."

I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her tight. Relief was passing through my body. I soon ended our hug, showing her the wide smile that grazed my face.

"Oh God Peyton, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

**Peyton POV**

When he stopped me and asked me why I was sorry, at first I thought that he was heartbroken and pissed off. When he grabbed me into a big hug and smiled so wide, I felt so confused. _He wanted this too? _I thought to myself.

I grabbed his arm and lead him out of the church so that we could talk. We passed by Brooke and Haley standing there with gob smacked expressions.

"Wait. You're happy about this?" I finally asked him when we were finally outside, confusion written all over my face.

"I wanted to talk to you before all this started because I came to realize that this isn't what I want. I mean, I love you Peyton, you will always mean so much to me, but like you said I'm not in love with you either. I'm sorry that we had to go through all of this to finally realize it," he said with sad eyes. They flickered to behind me. I knew who he was looking at.

"I'm sorry I got in the way again," I said as more tears started to fall from my face. "God I keep messing it up between you two." _I'm such an idiot, _I thought to myself.

**Lucas POV**

"Hey, don't cry. It's all my fault really. It's my fault all of this happened," I replied, my gaze once again returning to the brunette watching in the background.

_**Flashback**_

Shit! I made her cry. God, I didn't mean to bring up the whole Chris Keller thing, but I was just so frustrated about fighting with her, and she wouldn't stop looking through those damn purses.

"I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. But part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting... waiting to push me away."

She stopped looking through a purse to glare at me._ Great now I said something else to make her even more mad. "_Oh, great, you kiss Peyton, again, and I'm pushing you away!"

She walked over to another table and started to look through yet again another purse. _God what is she looking for. _She slams that purse down on the table, mad that she has not yet found whatever she is looking for.

"God! Why did I make everyone identical purses as wedding gifts?" She screams. I just want to go over there a make this all better. I need her to believe that the kiss with Peyton meant nothing.

I slowly walk over to her. "I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it."

She starts tearing up again. _Please stop crying Pretty Girl, I think. The sight of it is breaking my heart_. "How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away, Lucas. I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away? And why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"

She is hitting my chest, but I welcome the pain. I hate seeing her cry. She sobs more before looking back up to me again. "We have to go and give our toasts now- about love." She shakes her head at me and walks away. _How do I fix this?_

_**End Flashback**_

I looked up to see that Jake, Nathan, and my Ma have joined Brooke and Haley to watch this all unfold, all of them reluctant to come over. It seems like they just want us to talk it out. We were a good distance away from them so they couldn't hear us talking, thank God.

When I was going to turn my attention back to Peyton, I briefly saw Jake grasp Brooke's hand with his. _Am I too late? _I thought to myself.

"I don't deserve her. I don't think I ever did. She has such a beautiful heart, but I just keep on breaking it over and over again. God we made a mess out of everything."

"Do you think they'll forgive us one of these days; that one day they could open up their hearts to us again?" Peyton asked hopeful. _She's still in love with Jake. Why didn't we realize this sooner?_

"Hopefully they will. I know I'm going to prove it to her though. I'm going to show her how sorry I am and how much I love her. I'm going to let her all the way in and hope and pray she lets me in as well." _I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and you're the girl for me, _I declared to myself.

**Brooke POV**

"What do you think is happening over there?" I asked the group forming by the church doors.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like anything bad is going on. There is no fighting or yelling from what we can tell," Haley responded with a shrug.

"Nathan, go over there and see what's going on," I said shoving him towards the couple. I really wanted to know what was happening.

"Brooke, are you crazy. No. You go over there," he replied.

"Nathan!"

"Brooke!"

"Enough, you two. Gosh Jamie is more mature than the both of you," Haley said stopping the argument. "And you both will find out soon, they are both heading back this way."

I turned my attention to Lucas and Peyton. They both look happy. I guess the wedding is about to start over again.

"Alright I guess everyone back to their places," I said once they joined our group.

"Actually you guys, Peyton and I decided that the wedding is off." Lucas said. _What did he just say?_

"Excuse me. I must have heard something wrong. Did you just say that the wedding is off?" I asked, looking intently at the two blondes.

"Yeah Pretty Girl, the wedding is off." Lucas replied looking directly into my eyes. _Why did he call me Pretty Girl? _I thought in shock.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go, Chapter 14. FYI, the next chapter is going to be 2 weeks after the wedding. Anyways, review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the multiple posts (things keep on getting messed up). I've been extremely busy this vacation for some odd reason. I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. Anyways, here is Chapter 15. Reminder: this is 2 weeks after the wedding. I must explain that in this part of the story, Brooke doesn't know/believe that Lucas is still in love with her. In her mind, they are just friends. She still thinks he is still maybe in love with Peyton, but they are just going over a rough patch. (Leyton didn't explain to anyone why the wedding got canceled, since most already know that they (Leyton) don't belong together). Lucas has a long road ahead of him to win over Brooke. He has to rebuild his trust, fight off any other suitor that may spring up, and break down the walls surrounding her heart. This story is still the beginning-ish. (If that makes sense.)**

**Shout out to my beta, broodyandcheery143. She's super cool.  
**

**As always, I don't own OTH. Mark Schwahn does.**

**~loserbelle~**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Brooke POV **

**Two Weeks After the Wedding**

I stormed into my store, waving my hand towards Millie and Rachel. I head over to my office in the back because I need some alone time to think about the past two weeks.

Men are confusing. Correction, Lucas Scott is one confusing man! He has been showing up at my store and at my house acting all cute and loveable. I don't get it, and I certainly don't trust it. Why is he doing this? We are friends. We can only be friends. _That's what I wanted right?, _I silently asked myself. And speaking of friends, Peyton has been acting strange, too. She moved back into my house the day after the wedding, and she acts nervous around me all the time. Yet, we've been hanging out more often just like in high school. _It's like she is bipolar or something, _I concluded. There is something going on between those two.

_**Flashback**_

I had nothing to do today; nothing at all. Peyton has been avoiding me, and Rachel is out looking for a job, even though I told her that she can work at the store. Naley and Jamie are having a family day, and Karen is bringing Lily to visit Keith's grave. Millie and Mouth are doing couple stuff. Jake and Jenny are out with his parents, and Skills and Deb are doing God knows what. I guess that leaves me with…

_**Ring. Ring.**_

I look at my phone and answer. "I was just about to call you, Luke."

"Hey." I can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Do you want to do something with me today?"

"Umm…sure…what do you have in mind?"

"Do you want to have a movie day at yours?"

"That sounds like fun. You bring the snacks okay?"

"I'll be there soon, Pretty Girl." _There he goes with the nickname again, _I think to myself as I hang up the phone. _I bet he doesn't even realize he's doing it._

Soon after Lucas arrives and we are on the couch, surrounded by snacks picking out which movie to watch first. I looked at the coffee table and noticed something.

"These are all my favorites," I stated looking over to Luke. "You remembered them all?"

"How could I not forget?" He said with a wide smile, staring right into my eyes with an intense gaze. I could feel myself blush under his stare. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Thanks Luke." I break away from his stare.

He shakes his head and coughs slightly breaking away the tension. "How about we watch _**Weird Science**_?"

I smile at him, and settle myself into the couch. "Great choice."

Two movies later, and now we are now watching _**The Notebook**_. When I heard the front door swing open, I turned my head to see Peyton walking into the house concentrating on her phone in her hands.

"Brooke, I'm home. Are you having a movie day all by…" She looked up and saw me and Lucas staring at her from the couch. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm interrupting. Oh God, I'm an idiot. I'll just leave." She quickly turned around heading towards the front door. _Why is she acting so strange,_ I wondered to myself.

"P. Sawyer, come join us. We were just having a movie day. It'll be fun," I said. It would be great for all of us to hang out together as friends without awkwardness, and besides this is the first time I have seen Peyton and Lucas together since the disaster of the wedding.

Peyton glanced over to Lucas and then back at me. "Sure. So what are we watching next?" she said as she sat down next to me, so I was right in the middle.

_**End Flashback**_

The rest of the night was somewhat tense and awkward between Peyton and Lucas, but I know that whatever the reason was to stop the wedding, they can work it out and get back together again. I don't get what happened between Vegas and the wedding to stop them from getting married. Something is up between those two and I want to figure it out. _Rachel will definitely be up to helping me, _I concluded silently to myself.

I sit in my chair, rubbing my temples. _I feel a massive headache coming on, _I thought to myself.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"I'm busy," I yell at the door.

"But Aunt Brooke, you promised to hang out with me today," I looked up to see Jenny standing by the doorway with an adorable pout on her face. "Did you forget?"

"Of course not Jenny," I answered. "Aunt Brooke is just feeling funny, but I bet a few minutes of hanging out with you can make me feel all better."

"Yay! Let's go right now," Jenny squealed while running towards the front of the store.

"Wait for me Jenny!" I yelled to her while grabbing my purse and jacket.

I took Jenny to the mall. I helped her pick out so many cute outfits. I should seriously be her Godmother, if she doesn't have one.

We were currently at the park eating ice cream, when Jenny turned to me and asked me a question.

"Aunt Brooke, did Daddy and Peyton use to love each other?"

"Why are you asking that J-Bear?" I asked. _Where does she get these kinds of questions, _I wondered.

"I was helping Daddy unpack, and I found a picture of them together. They looked really nice, like they were going to a party, and they looked so happy together. Were they in love?"

_Hmm…how the hell do I answer that question, _I pondered."Well Jenny, I believe that once a long time ago, Peyton and your daddy cared for each other so much that they made each other happy. Does that answer your question, honey?"

"Yeah. Aunt Brooke can I ask you another question?" Jenny was staring at a little girl playing with her parents on the swing set, laughing.

"Sure J-Bear, what is it?"

"Do you believe in happily ever after like in those movies?"

I stared into Jenny's brown innocent eyes "Yea, Jenny, I do. I believe that everyone gets their happy endings one day."

"Did you get yours?"

"Not yet, but I hope that I'll have mine soon." I looked at my watch and saw it was time for me to drop off Jenny. "Alright, it's time to drop you off home J-Bear."

I dropped off Jenny and decided to take a nice walk around town. I ended up sitting on the bench at the River Court. I closed my eyes and relaxed. _This has been such a long few months, _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw a man approaching me. He looked hot with his brown hair and brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face that intrigued me.

When he finally reached me he asked, "Do you know where I can find Lucas Scott?"

"Well this is one of the places where you can find him, but he's probably at home right now. Why do you need to find him?" _What did this guy want from Lucas, _I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Julian Baker. It's nice to meet you..." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Brooke Davis," I introduced myself. I reached out and accepted his hand shake.

"Wow, this place looks just like how he described it," Julian said while admiring the River Court.

"And you're here because…" I trailed off looking intently at Julian with one eye brow raised.

"I want to make Lucas's book into a movie," He said with that smirk reappearing on his face. "But since you said he might be at home, I'll just head over there. It was really nice meeting you Brooke Davis. I hope we see each other again; hopefully soon."

He turned and walked away before I got the chance to reply. _Things are going to get a bit more interesting in Tree Hill, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry for those who couldn't review when signed on. I deleted my author's note and it just messed up the whole order of the chapters and review process! So if you want, you can tell me what you thought through a private message or you can sign off and review just like Jibson4ever. I really do want to hear your thoughts. Sorry again for the confusion everyone!**

**~loserbelle~**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: IM SUPER, SUPER SORRY! I know I promised this would have been out sooner, but I have been super busy. I just started nursing school, so classes has been kicking my butt and giving me no time what so ever. I hope that my weekends won't be too bad so that I can start writing again because I really do enjoy writing this story. Anyways again, sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter is unbeta-ed. I wanted to get it to you asap, so sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Mark Schwahn owns the magical world of One Tree Hill.**

****

* * *

Chapter 16

Lucas POV

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew that if I ever wanted to have another shot of a relationship with Brooke again that it was going to take a lot of time and effort. I fucked up before twice, but now that I know where my heart truly resides, I am not going to give up without a fight. _I just don't know how to start, _I thought to myself. _I don't want to do anything stupid and push her away even more; yet I just want to be able to show her how much I still love her. I wonder if Jamie and Haley are willing to help me out._

I was startled from my thoughts by a knock on my door. _I wonder who that could be. _I opened the door to see a guy admiring my house. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Lucas Scott, it's nice to finally meet you. I heard and read so much about you." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi," I responded suspiciously while shaking his hand. _What could this guy want and who has been talking about me, _I wondered. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately today, I'm Julian Baker. I'm a movie producer and I want to turn your book into a movie." Julian answered with a wide smile on his face.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him. _This cannot seriously be happening, _I thought to myself.

"I read your book Lucas, and I think that it has the potential to become a great blockbuster hit." Julian replied.

"You're serious. This is amazing. Thank you so much Julian. This is like a dream come true." I was shocked. My day was starting to pick up. Everything in my life seemed to be getting back on track. Everyone in my family is doing well. With this movie deal, my career will be rising. All I needed was for Brooke to finally let me back in. _It's like a dream come true…_

_**Flashback**_

I was shooting hoops with Skills talking about the disastrous night before with Brooke breaking up with me.

"So Brooke just broke up with you?" Skills asked getting ready to shoot another basket.

"Yup," I responded back. I was still speechless over the whole thing.

"Man, that's cold dawg."

"Oh yeah..."

"Although, you did kiss Peyton," Skills replied sinking another basket in.

I grabbed the ball from the net. _What does that have to do with anything and why did he bring it up, _I thought to myself. "Do you want me to get you a shot at the Ravens or what?" I threw the ball back to him.

"Yes I do, but that still don't mean you didn't kiss Peyton."

_Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that the kiss didn't mean anything_, I wondered. "I love Brooke, Skills."

"I know you love her. So what, you gonna try to get her back?"

"Yeah," as I said this I hear a car pulling up and see Skills looking at the driver over my shoulder. I turn to see Peyton driving up to the court.

"I'm not too sure that's the way to do it, but hey," Skills said to me before turning his attention to Peyton. "What's up home wrecker!"

Peyton slams the car door and heads over to us. "Hi Skills," she says in a sarcastic voice. She turns to me and says, "I see word's out."

"Yea, sorry about that," I apologize pointing to Skills who was playing with the basketball. "What's up?"

She looked nervous. "Well I have a question to ask you, but before you give me an answer I just want you to know there is a point to it, okay?"

"Okay," I agree reluctantly. _Where is she going with all this_, I asked myself.

"Alright...um," Peyton started off saying. "Imagine a future moment in your life, where all your dreams come true, you know, it's the greatest moment in your life, and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Hmm…Kate Bosworth" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"Luke! Come on it can be anyone you know…your mom…Haley…" Peyton suggested.

"Your boy Skills," Skills suggested from behind me. I turned to him. _Is he serious, _I wondered to myself.

I was startled from my thoughts. "Whose it gonna be," asked Peyton.

I looked back at Skills and then turned back to answer Peyton. "Brooke."

_**End Flashback**_

"Now Lucas, things are in the planning stage right now, but I promise you that I am going to try my hardest to make this work because I believe in the book. The story is great and the characters are amazing; I don't want someone else capturing the story any differently so I want you to write the screen play. Are you up for it?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, actually, is it alright if I get back to you about this whole thing? I kind of got ahead of myself, and I wanted to check up on a few things before we get started on this?" I forgot that I needed to ask the actual characters in my book if it's alright to have our lives basically out on display for the world to see.

"No problem. Here is my card. Call me anytime." Julian handed me his business card and turned to leave. "It was great meeting with you Lucas. I'll be expecting that call soon."

I sat on the porch for a while, letting everything that happen soak in. There is a producer that wanted to turn my book into a movie. Julian wanted to turn 'An Unkindness of Ravens' into a movie. He wanted to turn the book that is practically a love letter to Peyton into a movie for everyone to see. _Ugh…this is not going to be good._

"Broody, what are you brooding about now?"

I looked up to see Brooke standing over me with her eyebrow kinked and a dimple smile on her face. _She looks so beautiful_, I thought to myself.

"Hey Brooke. What brings you around?" I sit up and pat the spot next to me on the bench.

"Well, I actually wanted to find out what Julian wanted with you?" _Wait…How does she know Julian, _I wondered.

"You know Julian?" I asked.

"I was at the river court when he showed up looking for you. I told him you might be here," She said. "So…what did he want and why are you all broody about it?"

"Well it turns out that Julian is a movie producer. And since you are here, I wanted to ask if it's alright if he can turn Ravens into a movie?"

"Oh gosh Luke, that's great!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. _This is where I belong; completely wrapped in her arms, yeah this is heaven, _I thought. "Why would you need my permission though?"

"There are parts in the story that include you in it Brooke. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable for our high school lives portrayed for the world to see if you didn't want it to happen." I explained to her, trying to gauge her response.

"Lucas, this is such an amazing opportunity. You have to take it. I give you my permission…only if I get to pick you gets to play me!"

"You got yourself a deal Pretty Girl," I said to her. I looked at her intently as I called her by her old nickname. She got a strange look in her eyes when I said it. "So I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner and possibly celebrate after I call everyone else and ask if it's alright to make the movie."

"Sure Luke. I have to get back to the store anyways, just call me with the plans." She replied. I can practically feel the smile growing on my face when she agreed. She walked back to her car and drove away.

I quickly went to my phone and pressed my speed dial #4, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hales can I come over. I need to ask you and Nate something, and I need your help." I was having dinner with Brooke tonight, and I was going to make it special. Phase one of getting Brooke back is about to commence.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be the Brucas dinner. I don't know when I'll have that out to you, but we'll see what happens. Review Please!**

**BTW...who is excited for tomorrow's episode of OTH! I'm a partial Bruilian fan so I'm pretty exicited for the wedding. Kind of disappointed that Pucas +1 couldn't come back..but oh well...I'm happy Brooke is finally getting her day!**

**I also wanted people's opinion on what the hidden extra 4 letter's from Brooke to Lucas be written about (what days/events that lead Brooke to write 4 more letters to Lucas).**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi yall! Sorry again for the lack of updates. I had time recently to work on this story so here is Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it. Check out my profile. There is a poll up. I want your input, so check that out.**

**Mark Schwahn owns OTH. I just think this storyline (and many others out there on this site) would have been a better outcome...hehe...jk**

**Any mistake is mine. My beta must have been busy.**

**~loserbelle!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Brooke POV**

I was currently standing in front of my closet debating on what to wear for tonight. _Hmm…I wonder wear Lucas is going to take me_, I thought to myself. I decided on a simple little black dress, you never can go wrong with that. _But remember, this is not a date; just a dinner between friends_, I had to keep reminding myself.

I was debating on which shoes to wear when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Peyton standing at the doorway with a shy smile on her face.

"Who's the lucky guy you're getting all dressed up for?" she asked.

"Oh, is it too much," I wondered while looking at myself in the mirror once more. "I was just going out to eat with Lucas to celebrate the movie deal. That's okay right? We are just going as friends."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "What movie deal?"

"Didn't Luke call you? This producer guy came around looking for Lucas because he wanted to turn The Ravens into a book," I explained. "He was super cute too. Hmm…what was his name again?" _How could I forget his name? I must have been so excited about tonight that I must have forgotten. All I know is that it started with a J._

"Lucas didn't call me. It must have slipped his mind and don't worry about tonight," she muttered. "But anyways I was wondering if I could borrow some shoes? I am going out with Mia and unfortunately Rachel. We are gonna check out a band."

"Sure, no problem; take your pick." I said waving to my closet. I finished getting ready while Peyton searched in my closet for a pair of shoes. While putting the last minute touches on my make-up, the doorbell rang indicating that Lucas was finally here. "Alright P. Sawyer, I'm heading out. Are you still trying to find a pair of shoes? I don't have that many?" _She has been awfully quiet for a while in there_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I just want to find the best and most comfortable ones for tonight. I'll see you later tonight?" She said poking her head out of my closet.

"Yeah, we can stay up, watch TV, and eat ice cream if we don't get in too late." I smiled at her. I missed the times when it wasn't so awkward between us. The days before we both fell in love with the same boy.

I headed down the stairs and opened the door. I felt the smile on my face grow when I took in his appearance_. Oh he looks so good in that suit…no stop Brooke…don't go there_, I thought to myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Hey Broody, you clean up well."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Cheery." He replied with a smile and held out his hand. "You ready to go?"

I placed my hand in his. "So, where are we going?" I asked while following him out to his car.

**Peyton POV**

"Sure no problem; take your pick," she said waving to her walk in closet. I sat in front of the pile of shoe boxes opening them to see which one would go well with my outfit for tonight. This was the first time I was going out and allowing myself to have a bit of fun. I needed a break from all the constant worrying over Jake, Brooke, and Lucas.

While reaching for a box in the back of the closet, I noticed a smaller box in the back corner. It seemed too small to fit any shoes. I peeked out of the closet to see Brooke still getting ready for her dinner with Lucas. Curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself reaching for the box. It felt light. _I wonder what is inside it_, I thought to myself. I opened the box, and I was shocked to see what is inside.

"Alright P. Sawyer, I'm heading out. Are you still trying to find a pair of shoes? I don't have that many?" I heard Brooke yell; releasing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I just want to find the best and most comfortable ones for tonight. I'll see you later tonight?" I asked poking my head out of the closet. I wanted to have a real talk with her about this love triangle from hell. I wanted her to know how sorry I was for all this drama and crap I put her through.

"Yeah, we can stay up, watch TV, and eat ice cream if we don't get in too late." She smiled at me and turned to go leave, while I retreated back into the closet.

Once I heard the door shut, I quickly came out of the closet with a small box in my hand. _I wonder if she forgot she had these back_ there, I thought to myself.

I sat on Brooke's bed staring into the box. She wrote him 4 more letters. "How did I not know about this?" I muttered to myself as I traced my finger along the 4 envelopes.

**_Flashback_**

I walked over to where she was standing by the cake. I just wanted to be honest with her. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do.

"Wanna talk to me, please?" I asked Brooke.

She crossed her arms and continued to ignore me. "Fine, so, this is how it ends. A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time and we can't survive one boy."

She turns to me with a glare. "Not one boy, Peyton; my boy!"

**_End Flashback_**

_How did I manage to mess everything up? How did Lucas and I continue to break her heart over and over again? How can she still call me her best friend after everything?_

"Peyton, are you ready to go?" I heard Rachel yell from downstairs. _Crap I didn't pick out any shoes yet._ I ran back into the closet and picked out some black boots. I rushed out to put the box of letters into my room. I needed Brooke to openly talk to me about this. I wanted our friendship back.

* * *

**A/N: So here is Chapter 17. What did you think? Review Please! Also again, please check out my profile. There is a poll on there about the story. I want to know your input! I am actually almost done with the next chapter. Chapter 18 will be on the Brucas dinner(date) and maybe about Peyton's night out. Hopefully, I can put that up as well soon.**


	19. Chapter 18

****

**A/N: Oh My...I actually updated! Here is Chapter 18. This is the Brucas dinner date. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reminder: Please go on my profile, if you haven't yet, and do the poll. Getting feed back from you on what you want me to write/focus on helps me get inspirired and motivated to write.**

**Shoutout to my beta: broodyandcheery143 for getting to me as fast as she can. She is super cool! Also shoutout to Jibson4ever,crazygirl54, dianehermans, ObviouslyADreamer, Princesakarlita411 for reviewing. You get a special preview for the next chapter since you reviewed (once i finish it).**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns the awesomeness that is One Tree Hill.**

**~loserbelle~****

* * *

**

****

Chapter 18

**Lucas POV**

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked while grasping my hand as I guided her to my car.

"Well Cheery, that's for me to know and for you to wait and find out," I smirked at her.

"Aww…come on Broody. Can't you just give me a tiny clue?" she pouted to me while she slipped into her seat.

"Well, all I can tell you is that we might be a tad overdressed for where we are going, but I don't think you'll mind too much."

"But that doesn't really tell me much Lucas," she complained.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll love it," I said to her while starting up the car. "But I do need you to put this on." I handed her a blindfold.

"And why would tonight's plans need a blindfold, Broody? You're not planning on killing me are you?" she asked as she kinked up one eyebrow.

"I just want you to be fully surprised. Please?" I turned to her and pouted a little.

"Okay, I give. I'll wear the blindfold, but this better be a damn good surprise, Luke," she agreed reluctantly.

Once making sure that she was unable to see I drove to the location. Although the car ride was filled with silence, there was no awkwardness to it. As I pulled into a parking spot, I saw Haley's car near the entrance.

"Hey Brooke, I need you to stay in the car for a bit. I just want to make sure everything is set up and ready."

"Sure thing, Broody. It's not like I can see anything or go anywhere. For all I know, we are in the middle of nowhere, leaving you as my only ride."

"Okay then, I'll be right back," I walked out of the car and headed over to Haley. "Is everything set up?"

"Yeah, everything is ready. Here are the keys," Haley replied with a small smile on her face as she handed me over her copy of the keys.

"Thanks for this Haley. I owe you big. Anytime you want to have alone time with Nate may it be for a night or a weekend, I'll be there to watch Jamie for you."

"That will be great Lucas," she said as she pulled me into a hug. She stepped back and then looked at me with a serious face. "Just promise me one thing though. I'm so happy you finally have your head out of your ass and decided that Brooke is the one for you. But that girl in the car right there, she deserves so much Luke. She deserves to have someone there to love and worship her. If you fuck this up one more time Lucas Eugene Scott, you won't have to worry about Nathan, Mouth, or whomever coming after you. You will have to worry about me. I have watched you break her heart twice already, and I won't stand by and let you do it again. You may be my best friend first, but I love Brooke too. I just want the both of you to be happy."

"I promise you Hales. I'm not letting her go again. I'm going to do everything I can to get her to trust me and love me again."

"That's all I ask for," Haley hugged me once again before heading to her car to go back home.

I walked back to the car to get Brooke so I could show her where we were going for dinner. "You ready Pretty Girl?"

"Oh thank God you're back. That took forever! You can't keep a girl blindfolded in your car, she may die from boredom," She pouted to me through the blindfold.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking with Haley to make sure everything was all set up."

"Oh Luke, you didn't have to do something super special. It's just us hanging out and celebrating your movie deal. We could have just had dinner at Naley's and I would have been fine with that."

"I know, but I just wanted to do something nice. With everything changing and happening so fast, it's good to relax and do something special once in a while. And besides Haley, Nathan, and Jamie were gonna go have dinner with Deb, so it's just you and me for tonight," I explained to her. "Anyways, so everything is set up. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes! Let's go. Show Me! I can't wait to get this blindfold off." She bounced out of the car excited for what was to come.

I guided her through the different pathways and up the stairs. I turned her so that she can see the whole view.

"You can remove the blindfold now."

**Brooke POV**

I loosened the knot of the blindfold, and blinked my eyes to focus back to normal. I gasped at the sight in front of me. We were on the rooftop of Clothes over Bro's. Luke and Haley had it decorated with lights and a small table set for two. One wall had a small projector aimed towards a screen. It was all beautiful.

"Lucas," I started to say still taking in the view. "This is a wonderful surprise. You and Tutor-mom totally outdid yourselves."

"Anything for you, Cheery. You were there for me when my book got picked up and I just wanted to share this opportunity with you, too. Thank you for being there for me with this book. I don't think I could have done it without you. I'm lucky to have you in my life, and I'm glad that, through all of this, we still managed to stay close."

"You're one of my best friends, Luke. And I'll always be here for you no matter what." I drew him into a hug.

"Alright, are you hungry? Let's eat before it gets cold," He said while pulling out of the hug. He gave me a small smile and led me to the table.

We sat and ate making small chit chat about everything that has been keeping us busy for the past week. It was comfortable and relaxing.

"So are you up for dessert? If you don't want that, would you rather watch a movie or just relax and listen to music."

"As tempting as dessert sounds, I may have to pass. I'm stuffed!" I exclaimed from my seat. "And a movie sounds nice, but I feel I might fall asleep half way through the movie; so why don't we just relax, talk and listen to some music."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas replied as he turned on the stereo to a random music station. "So have you decided who you would want to play you in the movie?"

_**Don't tell me love is something you won't try again,**_

_**That's just not true.**_

_**But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,**_

_**Well I'm here for you.**_

"I haven't thought much about it, but I can't wait for the production and everything to start. I'm really proud that you got this movie deal, Luke."

"I just worry that the book and my original idea is going to be portrayed wrong on screen. I mean, Julian did ask me to help write the script, but I don't want Hollywood trying to change it," he admitted with a sad smile on his face.

_**I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,**_

_**Whenever you call.**_

_**And now i change my mind, no I'll see you through,**_

_**And I won't give up,**_

_**No I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up on you.**_

"What are you worried about that will be changed?" I asked. _What part of the book could he be so worried about?_

He stared at me for a while, and seemed hesitant to answer. After brooding for a while he said, "What I worry most about is me and you." _What is he talking about, _I wondered to myself.

_**You meet someone who knows you from the inside out,**_

_**The way I do.**_

_**I've seen you walk a while you never looking down,**_

_**I believe in you.**_

"What about me and you, Luke?"

"I worry that our relationship won't be played out correctly. I feel as though it's going to come across as insignificant."

_**I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,**_

_**Whenever you call.**_

_**And now I change my mind, no I'll see you through,**_

_**And I won't give up,**_

_**No I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up on you.**_

"Well Luke, I was just the footnote in the Lucas and Peyton love story," I pointed out while I focused my gaze away from him. I didn't need to him to see the sadness in my eyes.

"But that's the thing Brooke; you were never the footnote," he said while grabbing my hand.

I swung my gaze back to him; confused about what was happening. "What are you talking about Lucas?"

"I didn't want it to come out this way," he started to explain. "I know you won't believe me because of everything that has happened, but Brooke, I am in love with you and I don't think I ever stopped."

_**I will be by your side.**_

_**If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.**_

_**And I won't give up,**_

_**No I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up,**_

_**You can call it love,**_

_**I won't give up on you.**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. Tell me you loved it. Tell me you hated it. Let me know.

**The song used was 'I Won't Give up' by Jana Kramer.**

**The next chapter is Peyton's night out.**

**Don't forget to do the poll!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is chapter 19. Because my beta, broodyandcheery143, is super awesome and got this chapter and the next one out to me today, expect the next chapter to be posted soon.**

**I want to thank: tanya2byour21, ciaranoelle, dianehermans, princesakarlita411, craxygirl54 for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the preview to chapter 20.**

**I also want to thank everyone the voted on the poll. It helped me choose what Brooke's letters to Lucas will focus on.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn is the genius behind One Tree Hill; however he did make an epic mistake when he broke up Brucas.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Peyton POV**

Being here at Tric with Mia and Rachel hasn't distracted me enough to keep my mind from wandering to the 4 envelopes that are currently residing in my purse. I don't know what to do with them. I am curious to read what's inside them, but I don't want to intrude in the privacy of Brooke's words for Lucas. The letters were meant for his eyes only, even if she didn't intend to send them.

"Where is your head at Goldilocks," Rachel said, breaking me from my thoughts. "We are here to listen to this emo band for your company, yet you seem to be a million miles away. What's up?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it," I waved it off. I didn't need her adding any more stress on me.

"No, seriously, what's wrong. I know I may be a bitch, but since we're roommates and all, we might as well try to get along for Brooke's sake."

I look over at Rachel. I have never seen her look more serious in my life. _Could we actually become friends_, I thought to myself.

Deciding that I really needed someone to talk to about my discovery, I opened up my purse and laid the envelopes on the table in front of Rachel.

"And what exactly are those?" Rachel asked as she picked them up. "Wait a minute, I know what these are. You better start explaining yourself, Peyton. Where did you find them, and why do you have them?"

"Okay, it's not what it looks like…" I start to explain to her, but she immediately cuts me off.

"It seems to me like you stole them from Brooke, Peyton. So start talking because I would love to hear the excuse you came up with," she said as she looked at me with a fierce expression. "Why would you take these from Brooke?"

"I was looking for shoes to wear tonight, when I found them in the back of her closet. I didn't know she still wrote to him after they broke up. I was still looking at them, but we had to leave so I placed them in my purse. How did you know about these letters?"

"Umm…hello, after you stole Lucas again, Brooke did come and live with me, remember? I was there when she wrote one of them."

"Do you think she would ever send them to him?"

"No, personally, I don't think Lucas deserves her. He doesn't deserve to read what she had to say to him. But, for some reason, he makes her happy. And that's all I really want. I want my best friend to be happy. Even if it's with Luke; she deserves it."

I give Rachel a sad smile as I turn away to focus on the band. I know she didn't mean to make me feel any worse, but I do. I have been a crappy friend to Brooke. I have been selfish and untrustworthy. I have no clue why she keeps me around, but I'm glad she does.

"That's what I want too. I want to make things right with Brooke," I say to Rachel. "I want her to trust me again. I want her to be able to tell me things that are important to her, like these letters." I pick them up from the table again.

"You'll get there again someday, Peyton," Rachel says reassuringly. _It's weird seeing Rachel act like this_, I thought to myself.

I put the letters back into my purse, and stand up to head to my office. The band isn't that great, and I need some time for myself to think.

"I'll be right back," I tell Rachel and Mia.

I head to my office and see a person standing by the door. They are standing in the shadows, so it's hard to see who they are.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can. I'm looking for this girl with curly blonde hair, who used to work in a mail room for a record company. Apparently now she's the owner of Red Bedroom Records."

"Julian, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Peyton. You miss me?" Julian asked with a familiar smirk on his face.

I was shocked to see him standing there in front of me. All these questions were swirling in my brain. _What is going on? Why is he here all of a sudden? Was he really here for me? How could there possibly be so much madness happen in one small town?_

"Seriously, Julian, why are you here?" I asked him as I moved passed him to get into my office. As I took a seat by my desk, I was able to fully take in his appearance. _He looked good_, I thought to myself. "Wait a minute; you are the movie producer that wants to turn Ravens in to a movie? Is this some sick joke?"

"Yes, I made a deal with Lucas to make the movie, but no Peyton, this is not some sick joke," Julian answered as he walked through the doorway and into my office.

I glared at him. _I don't believe him one bit_, I thought to myself. "You want to make a movie about the book that broke us up? Are you insane? You hate that book, Julian."

"I know this seems odd, but after we broke up, I wanted to see what was so damn important to you about this book," Julian said as he waved a copy from his hands. He took a seat in the chair opposite of me. "So I read it, and I finally understand now. You never did love me, Peyton, not like you loved him."

I stare at Julian, and realize that I hurt him, too. I didn't just break Jake and Brooke's hearts; I broke Julian's heart, too.

"Listen Julian…" I start to say, but was immediately cut off.

"I met him earlier. I can't even be mad at him because he's a great guy."

"I'm sorry, Julian. I never meant to hurt you. I did truly love you. I'm sorry that I couldn't fully give my heart to you because I was stuck in the past and the memory of a relationship that was never meant to be."

Confusion swept over Julian's face. "What do you mean a relationship that was never meant to be? I'm confused. I thought you were back here to be with Lucas again."

"I was never the one for Lucas. There will always be a tiny part of me that will always love Lucas, but I was never the girl for him. I'm sorry you got dragged into this massive relationship love hexagon from hell, Julian."

"This is unbelievable."

"I know things ended badly between us, but I really do hope we can be friends, Julian."

I was waiting for his reply, when a red head barged into the room. "Blondie, are you ready to go? This band is totally lame, and I just want to go…Well hello and who might you be? I'm Rachel."

Rachel's smile widened when she took in Julian's appearance as he stood up to greet her.

"My name is Julian. I'm friends with Peyton. It's nice to meet you Rachel," Julian said as he went to shake Rachel's outstretched hand.

"You wanted to head home, Rachel?" I asked as I interrupted their ogling.

"What…oh…um, actually I was wondering if you wanted to stay a while, maybe grab a few drinks," she asked Julian.

"Sure, lead the way," he said to Rachel. Before they reached the door Julian turned to me and said, "I'll catch up with you later, okay friend?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head as he turned to leave with Rachel. Things were starting to look up. I just needed to fix things with Brooke and Jake. I felt like nothing else could go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Tell me what you think. I know the Peyton/Julian thing was quickly resolved, but I needed that to get cleared away. Next chapter is Brooke's reaction. I hope you enjoy it. Again review please! :0)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is Chapter 20. I loved writing this chapter (it's a little shorter than the other ones, but it's still a great chapter), and I'm so excited to read/hear what you think of it. You hated it; tell me. You loved it; tell me. You thought it suck; tell me. You thought it was kick ass; tell me. So please hit the review button at the end of this page, and please let me what you thought of this.**

**Again, props to my beta: broodyandcheery143.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn= the Almighty creator of OTH. **

* * *

_**Previously on Meant to Be:**_

_**"I didn't want it to come out this way," he started to explain. "I know you won't believe me because of everything that has happened, but Brooke, I am in love with you and I don't think I ever stopped."**_

**Chapter 20**

**Brooke POV**

_He did not just say that to me_, I thought to myself. I ripped my hand away from his and stood up to walk away from him. I closed my eyes refusing to look at him. I could feel Lucas approaching me, but I didn't want him near me.

"Brooke, please just say something." I could hear the fear in his voice. I felt him grab my hand again, but I took a step back before he could reach me. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control.

"Don't touch me," I whisper. I knew that if he was able to hold me that I might give in. I was too angry about all of this to allow myself to fall again so quickly.

"Brooke…"

I finally lift my head and stare at him. His eyes are shining with tears and sadness written all over his face. "Why are you doing this to me Luke? Why are you lying to me?"

"Why would I be lying to you Brooke?"

"You don't love me, Lucas. You can't love me. I refuse to be the girl you keep coming to every time Peyton doesn't want you. Why do you keep hurting me like this, Luke?"

"Brooke, trust me when I say this. I love you. I am in love with you, Brooke. I am not lying to you. I know I messed up a lot of times, but I know how I feel when I'm with you. I love you with all I am, Pretty Girl."

I shake my head. I didn't want to believe anything he just said. "How can you stand there and tell me you're in love with me and always have been?"

I saw red. Anger crept over me as I stared into Lucas's blue eyes. Four years worth of buried emotion resurfaced. I couldn't think rationally. _How dare he stand here and tell me that_, I thought to myself. "Did you love me when you wanted Peyton to be standing next to you when all your dreams came true after the Championship game? Did you love me when you and Peyton started going out just a month after we broke up and it seem like your relationship was constantly in my face at school? Did you love me when you finally had sex at the Honey Grove Prom? Did you love me when you proposed to Peyton for the first time? Or when you proposed to Peyton again? Stop saying you love me, Luke. You don't do those things to the people you love."

I stared at the broken man in front of me. I wanted to tell him that I was scared. I was scared to open my heart up to him again because he hurt me so many times. I wanted to tell him that my heart was still broken from the last time and is barely holding together. I wanted to tell him that I was still in love with him. I wanted to be his Pretty Girl; and I wanted him to be my Boyfriend. But I don't trust him. I can't trust him with my heart again because only he has the power to break it even more. God…I would want nothing more than to trust him.

I turn around and head for the door. I can't be around him right now. When I reach the door, I glance over my shoulder to see him frozen in the same spot. He lifts his head up to stare at me, a look of determination flashes across his face.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. I know I told you that before, but this time I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for you because there is no one else that I could ever be with. I would rather be alone than without you. I'm the guy for you Brooke, and you, Pretty Girl, are the girl for me. People, who are meant to be with together…"

"Always find their way in the end," I choked out.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. Just don't forget that, okay?"

I turned back to the door, ready to escape from this night. "I'm sorry."

I made it down the stairs and out of the building to the street before I flip open my phone. I press the for my speed dial.

"Hello?"

I felt a sob break through me. "Haley, can you come get me?"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N: After you see this Author's Note there will be a rectangular button that will read: Review this Chapter, click on that! :0) Chapter 21 is the Breyton discussion chapter. I'm currently working on it so, hopefully that will be out to you soon. **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 21. Thanks to my beta, broodyandcheery143. She is super awesome and got this to me as fast as she could. Just wanted to know, is anyone's email alerts like a day late/super lagging? Because mine is :0(.**

**Special shoutout to: ObviouslyADreamer, dianehermans, Princesakarlita411, besatt, ciaranoelle, dramionefan, and nicha80. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek to this chapter. (dramionefan, I didnt have a place to send yours, but next time if you log in and review with an account, I'll send you a sneak peek.) **

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn is the man.**

**~loserbelle~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Peyton POV**

I look over the coffee table, making sure everything is set up. All I have to do is wait for Brooke to come home from her dinner with Lucas. I'm finally going to talk to Brooke tonight about everything. This conversation was long overdue. I can't believe we went more than 4 years without truly hashing out all the drama that has happened.

I keep glancing between the clock and the door wondering when Brooke will be back. After an hour of waiting, I see the lights of a car come up the drive way. I looked out the window and see Haley's car pull up. _What would Haley need at this time of day?_ I ask myself. As I continue to watch Haley climb out of her car, I see her passenger door open, too.

I head to open the door in order to save Haley from ringing up the doorbell. As I open it, I am shocked to see Haley leading Brooke to the door. _What the hell happened?_

"What…" I start to say, but one look from Haley makes me stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tigger. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Haley asks Brooke.

"I'll be fine with Peyton," Brooke says as she wipes a few tears from under her eyes. "Thank you for getting me tonight, Haley." She grabs Haley into a hug before she disappears into the house.

I turn back to Haley with a million questions swirling my mind. "What happened tonight?"

Haley sighs and shakes her head before answering me. "I'll give you one guess."

"What did Luke do?"

"I'll let her tell you that. I've got to head home. I'll stop by tomorrow. Take care of her, Peyton." Haley says before she walks back to her car.

I shut the door and go to search for Brooke. _Damn you Luke_, I think to myself as I climb the stairs to Brooke's room._ How can Brooke and I have this talk now?_

I knock on her door, and open it to see Brooke lying in her bed as she gazes up in the ceiling.

"Hey B. Davis," I say as I lay right next to her copying her position.

"Hey P. Sawyer," she responds quietly. "I know we were supposed to have our girl night, but can we do that another day?"

"Sure, Brooke. Whenever you want," I reply back. I turn to face her, "Brooke, talk to me. What happened with Luke?"

"Not right now, Peyton."

"Come on Brooke. Don't shut me out. Talk to me about this. I want us to move past all this mess. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I don't think you'll like what I'll say after I tell you." _What the hell would she be worried about_, I think to myself.

"We used to be able to tell each other everything, Brooke. I want to get to there again. I know things haven't been all the great between us, but Brooke, I miss my best friend. So what happened tonight?"

After a long pause, she finally answers, "Luke said he was in love with me."

"And what's wrong with that Brooke?"

She sits up from her bed and looks at me. "Why are you so calm about this Peyton? You love him. He is supposed to be in love with you. Why aren't you angry at me?"

"I think it's time we clear the air and talk about all of this," I say while I sit up and lean against her head board.

"There is nothing to clear the air about, Peyton. He is just having a minor breakdown, but I know he loves you."

"Why are you so adamant that Luke and I get back together, Brooke?"

She is silent for a while before she answered me. "Because then my heart wouldn't have been broken again for nothing," she says with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Brooke…I think we need to talk about all this and finally end this love triangle from hell." She starts to say something, but I need her to listen while I talk. "I admit, I messed up. I messed up big the first time with Lucas. I shouldn't have given in and hooked up with him behind your back. You told me you were crazy about him and I didn't care. We were rebuilding our friendship, and I somehow messed it up again by kissing Luke during the shooting. I was selfish when I told you about my feelings for Lucas. I'm sorry that I have been a shitty friend to you, Brooke. I'm sorry I hooked up with Lucas the first time. I'm sorry I kissed Lucas in the library. I'm sorry I told you about my feelings for him at the rehearsal dinner. I'm sorry for making a big deal about your sex tape with Nathan. What I did with Luke was much worse than what you did with Nathan. I'm sorry for waiting all this time for us to fix this."

"I forgive you for all of that, P. Sawyer. I forgive you. I have to admit, though, that I haven't been that great either. I've been a bitch to you. I'm sorry for the fights we had after all those times. I'm sorry for getting myself that intoxicated, and ending up with Nathan. I'm sorry for bringing up your moms after that one fight. I'm sorry for distancing myself from you during senior year. I can't believe we let a boy get between us when we promised we wouldn't let it happen again."

"But it's not just any boy, Brooke. He's your boy."

"Peyton…"

"He's always been your boy, Brooke. You're in love him, and you always have. You loved me and him so much that you were willing to sacrifice your own heart for us. I want you to be happy, Brooke."

"I don't want you sacrificing your own heart for me, Peyton. You don't need to do that for me."

"But that's the thing Brooke, I'm not sacrificing anything. I opened my heart to this one guy a long time ago, and I never really got it back. I just hope I'm not too late."

"You're confusing me here, Peyton."

"I love Lucas. I probably always will. He has always been there to rescue me. He made me feel safe. I knew that with him, I wouldn't have to worry about being hurt. He was my safety net. But, I'm not in love with Lucas."

**Brooke POV**

"What do you mean you are not in love with him? After everything that you two went through, how can you not be in love with him? Who the hell did you open your heart to?" I asked her.

I saw a small smile grow on Peyton's face. It looked like she was reminiscing about a time long ago before she actually answered me. "Jake scared me. The intensity of emotions I had for him, and the way he made me feel scared me. Jake held my heart in his hand, and had the power to crush it. He was able to make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. He made me feel like I was flying through air, and I never wanted to touch the ground. I'm in love with Jake, Brooke. I was just too scared of it, and made myself believe that I loved someone else. I don't want you to be scared of love, Brooke. Remember that phone conversation we had after the movie night we threw for Nathan?"

_**Flashback**_

I was walking around Lucas's…I mean my room reorganizing everything, while talking to Peyton on the phone.

"So since all that cool new stuff went back to its home, my closet's been looking pretty bleak. So I'm going to shove all of Lucas's stuff back in and then head to a movie."

I noticed one box with a picture of Jake and Lucas smiling on top. I picked it up to take a closer look. "Hey Peyton, was it worth it? Giving your heart to Jake?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Even with the way things turned out? He's in jail and you're all alone and hurting."

"But, I've also been happier than I thought possible. So, I don't know. I mean, being in love, it's how you know you're alive, right?"

"Maybe, I'm starting to wonder how much one heart can take."

"Well there is just one way to find out. So, just call Lucas, it's just a movie. Plus, wouldn't you rather take a chance than always wonder what could have been?"

I looked back down at the picture. _Yea, he's worth it_, I thought to myself.

_**End Flashback**_

I see Peyton reach for something on the floor by the bed. She placed her purse between us and pulled out 4 envelopes that I were supposed to be hidden to the world. _That's why she took forever in my closet earlier today_, I think to myself.

"I didn't mean to snoop, but I found these in your closet. I haven't opened them, but I have a feeling what's inside of them."

"Why did you take them, Peyton?" I ask. No one was supposed to find out about those letters.

"I think you should give them to him, Brooke. He should know what you were feeling and thinking all those years ago. I know how scary it was for you to open up to him again, but isn't it better to take that chance again instead of wonder what if? You deserve to be happy. You deserve to feel alive again. Don't hide your heart Brooke."

"I love you P. Sawyer. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, B. Davis."

"Hoes over Bros?" I asked while I held out my pinkie for her.

"Buds over Studs," she replied as she wrapped her pinkie around mine.

* * *

**A/N: Yay...Breyton friendship is back! I hope you enjoyed it. Next is Lucas/Peyton talk...don't worry...they are just going to be talking nothing else. Review Please! Tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Here is Chapter 22, I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to my beta, broodyandcheery143, for getting this to me today. She's awesome.**

**Special shoutout to: ciaranoelle, ObviouslyADreamer, nisha80, Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, Jibson4ever, dramionefan, and Surfergurl25. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn reigns over the magical land of Tree Hill, North Carolina and One Tree Hill.**

**~loserbelle~**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Lucas POV**

_**One Week Later**_

_Knock. Knock._

I buried my head back under the pillow. _Maybe if I don't make any sound or movements the person will go away, _I thought to myself. It's been a week since I told Brooke that I was in love with her. I knew she would react like this, but not being able to be near her was killing me. I was trying to give her some space, but I really just wanted to be around her all day long.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday. I groaned as I stretched to get up. _This better be damn important_, I thought to myself as I headed to open the door.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Julian greeted with a wide smile on his face. "Do you have the script ready for me?"

_Shit, I forgot Julian was going to be dropping by sometime today to pick up the script_. I have been working on it for the past week just to fill my time. I grabbed the stapled bundle from my desk and handed it to Julian.

I lean against the wall as I watch him sit on my computer chair and flip through it. As he reached the end of the script, I saw him pause for a moment. He seemed to be rereading the last page over and over again.

"The ending is a bit different from the book. Why?"

"I felt that would leave the audience to wonder and interpret it anyway they want it."

"In your book you wrote: '**I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer**.' There is no interpretation about that. It's pretty straight forward to me, Lucas."

I stared at Julian, and remembered what Nathan told me the other day. Julian was Peyton's ex-boyfriend after me. This cluster fuck of a love hexagon affected him too.

"Look man, I know what happened between you and Peyton. I know there is nothing much that I can do about that, but I'm sorry."

A startled expression passed through Julian's face. "Look man, I'm not here to get back with Peyton. I seriously think your book is wonderful and will turn out into the great movie. No matter how much I hated the book for breaking up Peyton and me. I believe in the story. And you don't have to apologize, man. You didn't do anything, but write a book."

"I wouldn't care if you were here to win back Peyton or not. Well actually, I would because she is my friend, and I care about her, but I wouldn't stop you if you wanted that chance with her."

"No thanks man, I got my sight on another girl from your book." _Wait a minute, he better not be talking about_ _Brooke_, I thought to myself.

"And exactly who do you have a sight on?" I ask Julian while glaring at him a little.

"I met her last week. Crazy hot girl, but I can't seem to get her out of my mind," he said while probably reminiscing about his time with this mysterious girl. "Rachel Gatina…man that girl is a fire cracker."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. He's not into Brooke, thank God.

"Anyways…it's seems the ending is implying that your character is in love with someone else besides Peyton." Once the words were out of Julian's mouth, it was like a light bulb flashed in his mind. "This ending keeps the movie open to the possibility that you're character ends up with Brooke Davis."

I stare at him and neither confirm nor deny. I don't want to make a big deal about this or get in the way of my progress with Brooke.

"This is like a complete mind fuck. Who would of thought? Your book made it seem like she was just a side character in the whole story."

"If you read the original version and the whole script, you'll see that she actually had a big part in it all."

"Great!" Julian said as he stood up and headed to the door. "I can't wait to start reading it. I have to go and meet Rachel. I'll call you as soon as I finish." As he opened the door, he paused at the door way.

I looked over Julian's tall stature and saw Peyton standing on the porch with an awkward smile on her face.

"I didn't expect this to happen when I showed up here," I heard Peyton mumble as she stared down at her feet.

"Hey Peyton," Julian said as he walked passed her to leave. "I can't wait to read the script. Later, you guys."

Peyton and I watched Julian get into his car and leave. Peyton finally turned back to me once Julian's car was out of sight. "Hey, I was wondering if I could come in and we could talk for a bit."

I sent her a small smile and stepped away from the door frame to let her in. She walked out of my room and into the living room. She situated herself at the end of the couch and motioned for me to sit as well. I opted to sit on the other end of the couch and turned to face her. "So what do you want to talk about Peyton?"

"I feel like ever since the wedding, we never really talked this whole situation out. It's been awkward between us, and I don't want it to be this way."

"I'm sorry, I've been avoiding you. I just didn't want to make things anymore difficult with Brooke and you. How have you been Peyton?"

"I've been good…really good actually. Brooke and I had this big talk, and I feel like our friendship is getting back to the way it was before. Although I could use a page in your book, and finally tell Jake how I feel, but I guess, I'm just trying to build up enough courage to do it," she says with a sad expression. "Anyways enough about that; I wanted us to use this time to clear the air, and finally move past all this drama."

"That's a good idea. I just wanted to start off and say that I'm sorry I called you at the airport. I should have made sure that my heart and my head was in it 100 percent before I made that call. I feel like my world was just tipped off its axis, and I had to do something about it. I took an easy way out, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway because of my poor judgment and moment of character."

"You're forgiven, Luke. But don't worry about it; it's just as much of my fault as it is yours. I accepted right away without really thinking about it. I'm sorry I pulled a Lindsay and ran away from you at the altar."

I grimaced and shook my head trying to get those images away from my mind. "It's alright, Peyton. Who knows, maybe third times the charms," I say to her jokingly, but know that I'm dead serious about it as well.

"I have a confession to make, and I know after I tell you this, you will probably hate me for a long time."

"What is it Peyton?"

"I never told you this. I never told anyone this. After the shooting, and before Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner, you know how I kind of disappeared for weekend?"

"Yes what about it Peyton? Where did you go off to?"

"I went to see Jake and Jenny in Savannah."

"Okay…why are you telling me this? What about it would make me supposedly hate you Peyton?"

"I proposed to Jake that weekend, and he said yes. When I woke up during the middle of the night, I saw Jake standing by the window watching the rain."

Peyton POV

_Flashback_

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked me, still standing by the window.

_Oh God, I bet you I said something totally embarrassing_, I thought to myself. "Uh…yea, I'm sorry."

He turned to lean against the wall nearby with his arms across his chest. He still wouldn't look over at me. "I was sitting awake, resting with the feeling that you need to go back to Tree Hill. You shouldn't stay here. You can't."

Confusion crossed over my face. _Why is he saying this_? I asked myself. "Why what happened?"

He finally looked over at me and said, "You talk in your sleep, Peyton."

"Okay…so…so what…I…I don't understand. So I mumble a few words in my sleep. I mean, what did I say? Was it really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" I sat up in bed and waited for his answer.

"No. You said, 'I love you.'"

"Okay, well normally that's a good thing."

A look of defeat washed over Jake's face as he looked at me and said, "You said, 'I love you, Lucas.'"

End Flashback

"He told me that I said I talked in my sleep, and that night I mumbled that I loved you, Lucas. I went back home after, in time for the dress rehearsal," I explained.

"Well that's not so bad, Peyton. So you met up with Jake and didn't tell me. I don't hate you for that," Lucas said to me reassuringly.

"The night of the rehearsal dinner, when we were cleaning up, I told Brooke that I still had feelings for you."

"What are you saying, Peyton?" He stood up from the couch and walked a few steps from me.

"I told her that I just wanted to be honest with her, and told her that I loved you."

He started pacing and shaking his head. "Is that why Brooke wanted me to stay away from you at the wedding? I didn't listen to her and played it off."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"She broke up with me out of the blue. I thought it was about the kiss, but it wasn't."

"I didn't know she was going to break up with you. I told her that I wasn't going to do anything about it."

He stopped pacing and froze to focus on a picture on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a picture of Nathan and Haley's wedding party after the ceremony.

"I think I need to be alone for a while Peyton," he said softly still staring at the photo.

"I really am sorry Luke," I said once more before heading out the door.

I got into the Comet. I gathered up all my courage and headed for my next destination.

Two down, one more to go.

* * *

**A/N: There you go...Chapter 22. What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Let me know! Got any questions? I'll answer to the best I can. Review Please :0)**

**FYI: Chapter 23 is Brooke POV**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 23. Shoutout to my beta, broodyandcheery143. She was an awesome blossom and got this to me super fast.**

**Special Shoutouts to dramionefan, Surfergurl25, dianehermans, ObviouslyADreamer, ciaranoelle, and Princesakarlita411. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns the world of One Tree Hill.**

**~loserbelle~**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Brooke POV**

I sit myself on my favorite patch of sand. I close my eyes and breathe in the salty air. _I love this place_. The beach holds so many precious memories for me. It helped calm and relax me. Hearing the waves break on the shore and seeing the sun set on the water made this place magical to me.

After that night with Lucas and Peyton, my mind has been swarming with so many emotions. I was happy to patch things up with Peyton. I missed the closeness we once shared. This past week was hard on me. I was grateful that Luke gave me some space to think, but at the end of the day I would just come to realize that I miss him. I was blindsided by his confession, and wasn't ready to hear him out. He promised that this time he would fight for me. _Will he really keep his promise this time_? _Do I even want him to fight for me_? I ask myself.

"Penny for your thoughts," I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Julian standing there. "Is this Brooke Davis's famous beach spot?"

"Hi Julian. What are you doing here? I thought you were having lunch with Rachel today?"

"That was the plan, but Millie needed help at the store, and didn't want to bother you, so she called in Rachel for help." Julian says as he sits right next to me.

"I'm sorry your plans were ruined," I say as I take notice to what he is holding. "Whatcha got there?"

"I got some reading to do. This is the first draft to the script for The Ravens. Lucas gave it to me this morning," he explains as he fans through the pages of the script. "From what I read so far, it seems pretty interesting" He stares at me trying to read my reaction.

A look of confusion washes over my face. "What have you read so far?" I ask.

"I've only read the ending."

"What's so interesting about the ending?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," he says with a smirk on his face. "So, what brings you to the beach today?"

I break eye contact with Julian and stare out to the water. "I needed time to clear and sort through my head. So much has been going on these past few months, and it's finally all catching up to me."

"Need any help with that? I was known as 'Sensitive Julian' back in the day."

I don't know if I am comfortable sharing my feeling with a stranger, but it seems like a good idea to get the view of someone who experienced something similar to me. "How were you able to forgive Peyton so easily for breaking your heart? How were you able to open yourself to someone again?"

"To tell you the truth, at first I didn't think I could ever forgive Peyton. When we were going out, I really thought she was it for me. Things were going perfect until she came home with a book. And then after that, she would come home with a new copy of the same book every other day. It killed me inside when I left for the movie festival without her all because of one book. It hurt that she couldn't let go of Lucas or that she didn't see how much I truly did love her. But over time, and finally seeing her again, I have learned to let go. I learn to let go of the anger and the heartache." He pauses for a brief moment, collecting his thoughts again. "You can't keep thinking about the 'what ifs' or the 'if onlys.' You just got to trust that everything happens for a reason."

"How am I supposed to trust in Luke and let him into my heart again? I am in love with him, but I'm afraid that if I let him in again, he'll break my heart so much that it'll become unfixable. I don't want to be broken."

"Sometimes you have to take that leap and trust that someone will be there to catch you," he says while sending me a small smile. "I believe that Lucas will be there when you fall."

"You're a good guy, Julian Baker." I turn my head to look at Julian. "Rachel's a lucky girl to have a guy like you."

"And you Ms. Davis are a beautiful woman. Lucas Scott would be a fool if he let you go again."

I stood up and brush the sand away. I looked down at Julian with a wide smile. "Thank you, Julian."

I ran to my car and quickly head home. Once my car is parked, I quickly open the front door and run up the stairs and into my room.

"Where did I put those?" I mumble as I search through my desk. _They had to be here somewhere,_ I think to myself.

I open up another drawer and find what I'm looking for. I quickly grab the one with the number 83 delicately written on the top corner.

I run down the stairs and into my car again. I feel like a ball of nerves as I reach my destination. As I walk up the porch to the side door, I am hit with memories of my younger self doing the same thing 4 years ago.

I knock on the door, and hold my breath. I can hear him moving around in his room before he finally answers the door.

"Brooke," he sighs as he leans against the door frame.

I wordlessly hand him the envelope. He stares at it with confusion written all over his face. "What's…"

I interrupt him before he can ask, "I wrote you 4 more letters over the past years. It didn't matter if we were together or not, but I wrote and never sent them because no matter what I still loved you. I'm still in love with you, but you broke me before. You broke my heart, but I still want you to be the person to put me back together. It will take time and a lot of patience, but I love you Broody; and I don't ever want to stop."

"Brooke, I…"

I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him. When my lips touch his cheek, I hear his breath hitch and feel him freeze under my touch. "Call me after you read it," I whisper into his ear before a turn around and walk to my car.

Before I get into my car, I turn my head to see him stand by the opened door with a look of shock on his face. I get into my car and head home with a wide dimpled smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, Chapter 23. I have a feeling a lot of you will have mixed feelings about what Brooke did. Some of you will be mad. Some of you will be very happy. I want to explain that yes, she wants to try with Lucas, but it will still be a while before she can fully trust him and give her whole self to him again. There will be ups and downs with the relationship. But please hang in there with the story. So people, review. Tell me what you think. Yell at me. Give me Cyber-hug me. Review please :0)**

**Coming up next in Chapter 24: Lucas POV + Letter #83**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **Special shoutout to: ciaranoelle, ObviouslyADreamer, Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, dramionefan, and Surfergurl25.**

**Cheers to my beta, broodyandcheery143, for getting this to me super quick.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns OTH :0(**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Lucas POV**

I stand by the open doorway frozen with shock, even after Brooke turns and leaves. She kissed me. I mean, it was just my cheek, but she still kissed me! She also gave me a letter, one of four. I couldn't believe she still kept writing them. I didn't want to open the letter in fear of what was inside. I traced over the small 83 written in the corner of the envelope. I stared at the letter in my hand, and couldn't help but remember that night so long ago where I received the first 82.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in my room still trying to get rid of the images of Brooke and Chris Keller out of my mind. _How could she be with such a slime ball?_ I asked myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a small knock on my door. I opened it to see Brooke standing there holding a box with a sad expression on her face.

"There are 82 letters in here, and they are all addressed to you," she said as she handed me the box. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. _Why would she be giving this to me?_

"I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid."

I looked down at the box in my hand. I didn't know what to say. "Brooke…"

She refused to make eye contact with me. "I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before, because you hurt me so bad," she said as tears started to roll down her eyes. "I was afraid to be vulnerable. And, I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel."

She paused and stared at the box one last time before staring straight into my eyes. "And, I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."

_**End Flashback**_

I gather up all the courage I can and open the letter. I sit on my bed and concentrate on the words in front of me.

_Dear Boyfriend,_

_I told you once before that I was a sucker for weddings. I still am. Today was interesting. Naley got remarried today. I got the privilege of being Maid of Honor. Who would have thought I, most popular girl in school, Brooke Davis, would be the Maid of Honor/Best Friend to poncho-wearing tutor girl, Haley James (Scott)? You were the Best Man for Nathan. It's so great to see you and your brother so close. You looked so sexy in your tux. When I saw you walking down the aisle to give Haley away, I wanted to find the nearest secluded area and have my way with you. When I was walking down the aisle, I kept imagining what it would have been like if it were our wedding._

_The ceremony was so beautiful. Watching them together just gives me so much hope that that could happen to me someday. Just by watching, you could just see all the love they have for one another as they look into each other's eyes. It's a magical sight to see._

_I remember reading the best man speech you wrote for Keith's almost wedding to Jules. You said weddings were about two people coming together. Even if it's just for one night; they make us believe again. I want you to make me believe again, Luke. I want to believe that what we have can test the times. I want to believe that our love will never alter. I want to believe that you love me like Nathan loves Haley or how Keith loved your mom. _

_Why didn't you call me when you were away with your mom? Why didn't you tell me about the kiss, Luke? Why did you have to hide it? God! You and Peyton again! You told me that the kiss meant nothing, but did you know what happened yesterday? Peyton told me she was in love with you, again. I asked you to stay away from her, but you couldn't just do the one thing I asked for you. Is it that hard for you to simply stay away from her for one day? It's always her, Luke. Why do you always have to save her? Why is it okay for you to be her knight and shining armor and for you to forget all about me?_

_You tell me that I am pushing you away, but I'm not. Let's be honest here. From the beginning of our relationship, it has never just been me and you. Have you realized that? The very first day of us getting back together, who did you have to drive to meet their birth mother? I'll give you one guess….ding ding ding….we have a winner, Peyton! That letter you wrote me the day of the storm, who got exactly the same type of letter…Peyton! And I'm grateful that you did because I love her so much, but who did you go back into the school building to save…Peyton! When I went to the hospital after finding out about the accident on the bridge today and I step off the elevator, who do I find you embracing…Peyton!_

_I know what I have to do now. You won't understand why I'm going to doing this, but it's for your own good. My heart wouldn't survive if you and her found your way back together like last year. I love you, but I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't be second best anymore. I can't be an afterthought to you anymore. I don't want to fight for your heart with Peyton because I know I'll be the loser in the end. I don't have it in me to fight for you anymore, Luke. I have to let you go, no matter how much I don't want to; no matter how much it kills me inside. I have to. Just know that I'll always love you. I guess this is good bye._

_-Your Pretty Girl_

I re-read the letter two more times before I set it down. The pain in my chest grows as I stare at the letter and ponder my thoughts. I couldn't believe she felt like this all those years ago. _Why didn't I see it? Why was I so blinded to it all?_

A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts. I open it to see my brother and nephew standing on the other side.

"Hey Uncle Luke," I hear Jamie call out before he runs to the television in the living room.

I turn to my younger brother, who is smiling sheepishly at me. "Hey man, do you mind watching Jamie for the weekend?" he asks as he hands me a backpack from behind his back.

"Yea, no problem."

Nathan studies my face for a moment before a serious expression washes over his face. "Are you alright Luke?"

I let out a long sigh before I flash Nathan the letter that was still in my hand. "At the moment, I don't know what to feel right now. First, Peyton comes over and confesses to me that she told Brooke she was in love with me at your rehearsal dinner. Then Brooke shows up with this letter telling me she going to give us another try. I'm mad and extremely happy at the same time. I don't know what to do. So I call Brooke right away? Do I wait for a bit?"

"Just think things through before you do something. Be rational and don't jump the gun. Take your time with Brooke."

"When did you become so smart?" I tease Nathan.

"You do know who my wife is, right?" he sarcastically asks. "You didn't expect me to be married to my tutor and not learn a thing or two."

"Thanks for the advice bro. Have fun with Hales this weekend."

"Oh you know I will," he says with a smirk before he calls out to Jamie. "Bye Jamie. Be good to your uncle."

After Nathan leaves, I join my nephew on the couch. He turns off the TV and faces me. "What are your intentions with my Aunt Brooke?"

"What did you just ask," I ask with a chuckle.

"What are your intentions with Aunt Brooke? I heard Mama tell my dad that you told Aunt Brooke that you are in love with her. I want to make sure that you really are. So, Uncle Lucas, what are your intentions with Aunt Brooke?"

"How old are you again?"

"I'm almost 5."

"Well, I want to love Brooke and show her that I'll love her for forever. I want to be her husband one day and have a bunch of cousins for you to play with. How's that for an answer?"

"I'll think about it," he says before he turns back to the TV and turns it on again.

After watching a show with Jamie for a few minutes, I stand up and head to the kitchen to get dinner ready. "You want anything specific for dinner, Jamie?"

"Can we have pizza?"

"Sure thing," I say as grab my phone and dial a number.

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke. It's me. I just wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with Jamie and me tonight," I ask nervously.

"I'd love to," I hear Brooke reply after a long pause.

"Okay, then. I'll see you soon, Pretty Girl."

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think of the letter? Review Please.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be done with it soon and send it to my beta.**

**Coming up in Chapter 25: Brooke POV + dinner with Lucas and Jamie**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi everyone! No your eyes aren't deceiving you. This is an actual update. Sorry for the super long wait. Life got to hectic, and I had a hard time trying to catch up. The day I was going to actually start and write this chapter I was told by my mom that she scheduled me to get my wisdom teeth removed. That was not fun at all, and I admit that I was too sore yet also too lazy to actually open my laptop during the recovery. On top of that, the week after I got pink eye. I have no clue how the hell I got it, but I did and my eyes were swollen to the point that I couldn't even open my left eye. It wasn't pretty at all. But nonetheless, here is Chapter 25. I give this to you un-beta-ed. I will however re-post this chapter with all the corrections from my beta later on.**

**Special shoutout to: ciaranoelle, ObviouslyADreamer, craxygirl54, Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, Jibson4ever, dramionefan, and Chiamarie23. Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns everything unfortunately, but if he makes Season 9 crappy, I am fighting for rights to the show...just kidding :0)**

**~loserbelle~**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Brooke POV**

I shut off the engine to my car and headed into the living room where I found Rachel lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Rachel. Sorry you missed your lunch with Julian because you had to help out at the store. You could have called me to come in today," I greet her as I sat on the couch next to her.

"Don't worry about it slut. I don't mind helping out at the store, and besides I'm having dinner with Julian later on tonight," she replied as she set the magazine down on the coffee table.

"I did something today. I don't know if it was stupid of me to do so or if it was necessary for me to do."

"Okay…is it stealing a test stupid or sleeping with Chris Keller stupid?"

I glared at her for a bit before answering her question. "I told Lucas I was still in love with him and gave him one of the letters I wrote to him."

I stare at Rachel as an expression of disbelief washes over her face. "I'm sorry could you repeat that. I thought you just told me that you told Lucas that you were in love with him."

"Rachel! I'm freaking out here and you are not helping," I whined.

"Okay, start from the beginning," she says to me. "What made you decide to do this?"

"I was at the beach just trying to wrap my head around all that has been happening these past few months. Julian showed up and we started talking," I say before take a deep breathe. "I asked him how he was able to forgive Peyton and be willing to open up to someone again. He told me that I needed to stop thinking about the worst and take that chance."

"Seriously, if I didn't like the guy so much I would hit him for being stupid," I hear Rachel mumble before motioning me to go on.

"So then I kept thinking to myself, I owe it to myself to try again. I don't want the fear of what might happen to stop me from being happy. And, no matter how much I keep lying to myself, Lucas makes me happy. I don't care if it makes me sound selfish, but don't I deserve to finally put myself first."

"Well when you put it like that, Brooke you deserve it all," Rachel said before grabbing me in a hug. "So what happens now?"

"I guess we'll just take it one step at a time. I mean I forgive him for kissing Peyton and everything that has happen, but I never forgot. It's gonna take some time to trust my whole heart with him, but I know that one day I will. And Rachel, I can't wait for that day to happen."

"Okay stop with the emotional crap, you're going to make me cry, you bitch," she says before pulling away from our embrace. "Do you know when you'll talk to him next or meet up with him? You still have 3 more letters to give him."

_**RING RING**_

I look at my phone and feel a grin grow as I read the name of the caller.

"I'm guessing by the smile on your face that it's your broody boy calling," Rachel said. "Well what are you waiting for? Answer the phone."

I glance up at Rachel one last time before answering my phone. "Hello."

"Hey Brooke, it's me. I just wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me and Jamie tonight," Lucas asks.

"I'd love to," I reply instantly. It would be a good to spend time with my two favorite Scotts.

"Okay, then. I'll see you soon, Pretty Girl."

I hung up the phone and felt a small smile grow.

"I'm guessing just by that look on your face that it was Lucas on the phone just now."

"Yeah, it was him. He invited me over to have dinner with him and Jamie. "

"Well what are you doing sitting around here for. We have to get ready."

I pull Rachel into a hug as we stand up for positions on the couch. "Thank you for always being there for me, Rachel."

"Thanks for being my best friend, Brooke."

We quickly got ready for our dinners tonight. I was excited about spending time with two of my favorite Scotts. I couldn't wait to talk to Lucas about the letter I gave him. I wanted to know what he felt about it and this whole situation.

After getting ready with Rachel, I got into my car and headed to dinner. I was a ball of nerves during the whole drive. I couldn't help but fidget with the different buttons and knobs in my car every so often. I pulled up to the sidewalk by the house and turned off my car. _This is it_, I thought to myself.

I reached the door prepared to knock, but before my fist made contact the door swung open to bright blue eyes.

"Aunt Brooke, you're here," Jamie yells before jumping up for me to catch him with a hug.

"Hey little man," I say to Jamie before placing him back down on the ground.

"Are you here to have dinner with us?"

"I sure am," I respond. A straighten up and see Lucas standing watching the interaction.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas says as he walks towards me and Jamie. He turns his attention to Jamie and says, "Hey Jimmy Jam, why don't you go wash up for dinner now."

Jamie looks between Lucas and me before heading to the bathroom.

**Lucas POV**

I turn my attention back to Brooke. "I'm glad you made it tonight." Not wanting to be too far away for her, I grab her hand.

She smiles up to me before responding, "I'm glad you invited me. I know we have so much to talk about, but can we do that after Jamie heads to bed?"

"Of course, there are so many things I want to ask you about."

Dinner is filled with laughter and smiles as Jamie tell us all about Chester, his time at school and playing at the playground. Thankfully after dinner Jamie grew tired and was ready for bed.

"Why don't you help him get ready for bed, while I clean up in here," Brooke says while picking up the dishes.

"You don't have to do that. I'll get it done later."

"Nonsense. I'll give us more time to talk if I do it now."

I lead Jamie to the spare room and helped him get situated for bed. Once he was tucked in I turned towards the door to head out. I lean against the doorframe and turned to him once more.

"Are you alright in here bud?"

"Yea, I'm good."

"Goodnight, Jamie."

Before I get the chance to leave, I hear Jamie's voice call out to me. "Uncle Luke, remember I talk from earlier today?"

"Yes, Jamie. What about it?"

"I still haven't made my decision yet. Just remember, I got my eye on you."

"I won't let you down Jamie," I chuckled. "If you need anything Brooke and I will just be downstairs."

"Goodnight, Uncle Luke."

I exit the room and was welcomed with the sight of Brooke leaning against the opposing wall. "Hey, I was just heading down."

She smiled at me as we both headed down the stairs to the living room. We situated ourselves on the couch.

"Did you want something to…" I start to say before she interrupts me.

"What did Jamie mean when he said that he's got an eye on you?"

"Oh, we were just coming to an understanding about something."

"An understanding about what," she asks as she kinks up one eyebrow just how I love it.

"Jamie just wanted to know what my intentions are with you. He wants to make sure that I'm going to treat his Aunt Brooke right this time," I say as I reach for her hand to hold. My smile deepens when she doesn't pull away.

"So…did you finish reading the letter," she asks with a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"I did. And I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't know you felt like that. I'm sorry that it seemed like I always placed Peyton before you. But you have to know Brooke, that during our relationship senior year, I loved you so much. I loved only you. I'm sorry that you felt that breaking up was the only way to go."

"That one night you told me that I didn't fight for you, and I told you I wasn't going to. Why was it so easy for you to believe that I wasn't," she asks as a cloud of sadness brushed over her face.

I really didn't know how to answer her. I could see that in her perspective she was fighting for me when it came to Peyton, and a whole bunch of misunderstandings just got in the way and ultimately ruined us.

"I told you before that if I ever got another chance with you, I would never let you go, but I did. I guess I just felt overwhelmed by everything that happened that I just gave up that night. I know that's a lame excuse, but seriously that's all I got."

She nods her head, but stays silent.

After a while she finally breaks her silence. "That night I broke up with you, I hoped for you to say more than just 'I'm sorry'. I kept thinking to myself that you would prove me wrong. I still wished that you would have stopped me from leaving," she says as tears start to fall from her hazel eyes.

"Don't cry, Pretty Girl," I say to her as I wipe the tears from her face. "I was an idiot. No, I am an idiot. You're right, I should have said more. I shouldn't have even let you go."

"Please don't break my heart again."

"I won't," I simply reply before placing my lips on hers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope people aren't made for me ending it like that, but things are still building with Brucas. There are more things between them to discuss. They aren't going to jump each other right away.**

**And I know things aren't exactly rated M yet, but they will be.**

**But anyways I wanted you all to know that there will be 36 or so more chapters to this story...so around 61 chapters in total. I already know what's going to happen, but every so often I'll ask your opinion on a matter. I also have some pictures that will accompany some chapters so look out for that too. I also wanted to know if you guys wanted to know what would be happening next chapter so you are prepared for it or not?**

**Just for now- Chapter 26: Jeyton talk**

**Sorry for the long A/N's. But Review please. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**(P.S. who was happy that Brooke finally got her babies? I was!)**


	27. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that my grandpa just recently passed away, so I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks to visit with family and prepare for the funeral so I will not be posting anything within the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for your understanding**

**~loserbelle~**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you to those who sent out your condolences. I greatly appreciated them. I took some time a finally finished this chapter. It was beta-ed by the wonderful Leeese. She did me a huge favor and helped me out with this chapter. She writes awesome Brucas stories, so check out her page and send her some love. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Princesakarlita411, craxygirl54, tanya2byour21, dianehermans, ObviouslyADreamer, and ChiaMarie23.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns OTH and finally got his head semi out of his ass and asked CMM to be back for the final season. (He is still an douche for breaking up Brucas, killing Keith, forgetting Jake, and not being able to get Hilarie Burton back for season 9.)**

**~loserbelle~**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Peyton POV**

I pull my car up to a midsized house located in the middle of town. I've been holding off this conversation for a while. I just didn't have the courage to face him. I didn't know why it terrified me so much. I guess I just dreaded what he might say to me. Or what he might not. A few minutes must have passed before I found enough courage to exit the car and head for the door.

As I raised my hand to knock, I was surprised to see it swing open instead. My breath caught in my throat as I took the sight of him in. I could never get enough of looking at that man.

"You've been avoiding me," Jake states as he leans on the door frame. He crosses his arms across his chest and stares right at me. His gaze made me feel like I was in high school again. "I'm surprised you finally managed to get out of your car."

Realizing how close I am to him, I take a few steps back. I awkwardly stand on his porch not knowing what to say. I open my mouth to attempt to start, but nothing comes out. A frown forms and I focus my gaze away from Jake. I curse myself for not being able to find the words I needed and just imitating a goldfish.

"Why can't you just talk to me, Peyton?" he asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

I shift my eyes back to him and start to feel them water. Another thing I didn't want to do was cry. "I fucked up a lot over the last few years."

He stares at me confused, unable to respond to my statement. Suddenly the words I needed just seemed to come from nowhere.

"I have done many things in the past that I regret," I continue to say as I take a step closer to him. I could feel my hand twitch to just be able to touch him. "I can't imagine how it must have been for you to hear me say Lucas' name that night. The pain I caused you after I gave you so much hope for a beautiful future we could have had. I'm so..."

"Peyton, you have nothing to apologize to me for," Jakes says as he cuts me off before I can finish.

"But I..." I said, trying to get the words out that I so desperately needed to.

"No, Peyton just let me finish," he shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts before he starts to speak again. "I kind of understand why you said it in the first place." He unfolds his arms and sits on a step of the porch. "Lucas was able to do the one thing I couldn't even do. He was able to be always there for you, Peyton. I was either on the run, in jail, or stuck in another state. He was able to be that constant in your life that you needed. I could see why you fell for him."

"But Jake, that doesn't..." I tried to continue once again.

"You may have said his name that night Peyton, but I let you go. I could have said nothing and gone along with the engagement. I didn't want you to wake up one day and regret staying with me. Peyton, you and Lucas have this connection that Brooke and I never stood a chance against. Whether it was love or just friendship, there was just something about you two that always seemed to make sense to everyone else. Peyton, I don't blame you for giving yourself a chance to love someone that isn't me." He stays quiet for a while, his gaze focused out to the street. It took me a moment to find the words again.

"In a way, I will always love Lucas," I say as I sit beside him on the step. "You're right about him. He was always there for me when I needed him. But that love I have for him is completely different from what I had with you. Lucas made me feel safe and rescued me from everything. You frightened me, Jake. The feelings I had for you scared me because they were so strong. And I had never felt anything like them before. You may not have been there a hundred percent of the time, but when we were together, it was like fireworks. Lucas may have saved me from many things, but being with you made me feel like a stronger person. I didn't have to be a defenseless person. With you, I had something to fight for. I had you and Jenny to fight for."

I reach out grab his hand, forcing him to focus his attention on me. "You once told me that all you wanted was for me to be happy. If you let me, I would like to be happy with you."

"Peyton..." he said as he tried to interrupt again. I wasn't going to let him this time.

I close my eyes, afraid to see what would be reflected back in his gaze. "I am still so very much in love with you, Jake. And I know that we had so many obstacles that overcame us in the past..."

"Peyton..." he said again.

I couldn't let him interrupt. I just needed to prove to him that I loved him. "But I know that we are worth another shot. Our love is..."

He moves his hands to the back of my head bringing my face closer to his. In an instant I feel the pressure of his lips on mine. The kiss starts off slow and I feel my body tingle with anticipation. _Oh_ _god, I missed this so much,_ I think to myself. I let out a low whimper as I feel his tongue brush against my lips seeking entry. I part my lips and welcome it with my own. He quietly moans as my tongue meets his. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer to him.

A few minutes have pass, and I find myself straddling him. I am reluctant to pull away, but I know we'll need to breathe soon. Our breathing is hard and labored as we slow down, before finally breaking away from each other's lips.

I open my eyes to see him staring intensely at me. I can see the growing need in his eyes as I pull him back closer to be and reply. "I want you."

**Jake POV**

A dumbfounded expression instantly washes over my face as I hear her utter those words. It's been roughly five years since I heard her say something like that to me; since I've been with her in any way, shape, or form. My mind was spinning with all these emotions. My head and my heart are pulling me in so many different directions.

I want her, I know I do. And I have loved her since forever, but I didn't want to rush into things. I have Jenny to think about still. If things didn't go right with me and Peyton, it would affect her too because now she is old enough to remember it. I didn't want to ruin this.

I looked into her eyes again only to see love and desire reflected back towards me. "Jake..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright..that's Chapter 26. So the big questions is "did they or didn't they?" And that in itself can mean a whole bunch of things: Did they get back together or not? Did they have sex or not? We'll find out...**

**Chapter 27: Lucas/Haley/Jamie interaction + Letter 84**

**Review please.**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another is another update! Props to my beta: broodyandcheery143 for getting this to me when she could. And special thanks to Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, tanya2byour21, ChiaMarie23 for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed your preview to this chapter. **

**I know a lot of you were mad that Jake may have forgave Peyton way too easily, but let me explain my thoughts on Jeyton. I feel as though what Peyton did to Jake a whole less worse than what Peyton did to Brooke. Jake and Peyton weren't together for a long while since he left. And the only real bad thing she did to him was say "I love you, Lucas" in her sleep while with Jake. Regarding Brooke, Peyton was the biggest bitch she could be. She dismissed her best friend's feelings and relationship with the man her best friend loved for her own selfishness. What she did to Brooke was way worse than what she did to Jake. So, some of you may agree with me. Others will think I'm totally wrong, but that is how I feel regarding that.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns the magical world of One Tree Hill.**

**~loserbelle~ **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Lucas POV**

**(Next day after Chapter 25) **

George Sands once wrote, "There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved." I completely agree. Is it possible to feel like this? I didn't think it was probable for one person to feel so happy. Last night was wonderful. It was better than I expected.

"Uncle Lucas, you're going to burn the eggs. I don't think they are supposed to smell like that." I hear Jamie say, officially breaking me from my thoughts.

"Shit."

I turn my attention to the pan and notice that I indeed just fucked up breakfast. I dump the ruined eggs into the trash, and turn towards Jamie, only to be greeted by the sight of my best friend/sister-in-law.

"You did not just curse in front of my child," Haley states as she crosses her arms across her chest, sending me a glare.

I send Haley an apologetic smile before turning towards Jamie. "Sorry bud, what would you like for breakfast now? How about cereal? I don't think I can burn the cereal."

"That's okay, Uncle Luke. Not everyone can cook as well as Momma and Aunt Karen," Jamie states as he climbs onto a chair waiting for me and Haley to join him. "Are you going to eat breakfast with us, Momma?"

"I sure am," Haley replies before settling herself next to Jamie. I head over to the table to join them with my arms full of milk, bowls, spoons, and cereal.

"So, what got you distracted enough to burn eggs earlier?" Haley asks as she reaches out towards a box of Cheerios to pour for Jamie.

"He was thinking about Aunt Brooke," Jamie interrupts before I can give a reply.

"And, exactly how do you know he was thinking about her, mister?"

"Uncle Luke had the same silly smile he had from last night when Aunt Brooke came over for dinner," Jamie states as he munches on his breakfast. "He was even whistling this morning when he was preparing the food."

"Is that so?" Haley says directly towards me as a smirk grazes her face.

I can feel both their eyes on me as I focus my attention on the bowl in front of me.

"Baby, since you're done with your cereal, why don't you go to the living room and watch TV while I talk to Uncle Lucas for a bit?" Haley tells Jamie as she shoos him off to the other room.

"So, what exactly happened last night with Brooke that has you smiling like an idiot?" she asks once we hear the TV turn on.

"She came over for dinner, and we talked after."

"She came over for dinner and you had a chat. Is that all you're going to tell me? Come on Luke, you know I could just go over to Brooke's house and ask her; I'm going to found out anyways."

I shrug my shoulders not knowing what else to say while I keep a grin from growing on my face.

"Well some best friend you are," she sighs before reaching into her bag for something. "I guess you don't want this then."

I look to see her waving an envelope in her hand. "What's that?"

"I found it underneath your newspaper this morning by the door." She shows me the envelope with the number 84 written on the right corner. I can see a wide smirk growing on her face. "So how about this, you tell me about last night, and I'll hand you the letter."

I narrow my eyes at her before agreeing. "I invited her over last night. After we got Jamie to sleep, we started talking about the last letter she gave me. We are taking things slow, but we're getting there. Can I have the letter now?" I ask while I reach for the letter.

She snatches her hand from my reach and studies my face for a moment. "You are leaving something out."

"We may have kissed," I say in a casual manner as I try to fight back a smile from growing on my face.

I am greeted by a beaming Haley as she lets out a loud squeal. "Yay, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

She pulls me into a hug so tight that I think she may cut off my breathing. "Haley, as much as I am glad that you are happy for us, can you loosen up the hug a bit. I'm starting to see spots."

"Oh, sorry," she replies as she pulls away, still grinning.

"So can we stop having this girly talk now?" I ask as I hold out my hand for the letter. "As much I love that you are my best friend, Hales, I'm still a guy, and I don't gossip or like to talk about this stuff."

She hands me the letter as she sets her eyes on me with a fake glare. "Please, you, Nathan, and Skills are much worse than me, Brooke, and Peyton. When you are all together, you three gossip more than old ladies."

I stare at the letter as she finally places it in hands. My whole body is tingling with anticipation to open and read it.

"I'll leave you to your letter now," Haley says as she stands up and collects her bag. "Jamie and I are heading out now. Thanks for watching him last night, Luke."

I stand up to give Haley and hug and help her carry Jamie's stuff to the door. "No problem, Hales. I love hanging out with him. Be good for your mom, J. Luke."

Once they leave, I head straight for my room to read the letter.

_Dear Luke,_

_I went to the doctor's today with Haley, and found that she is pregnant. I am supposed to feel happy because my best friend is becoming a mom, but all I feel is this emptiness inside me. I can't help but think that it should have been me. I should have been the one that was pregnant, but false alarm once again._

_I wanted to at least have some part of you with me even though we aren't together anymore. If I couldn't fully have your heart, at least I could have had a reminder that we were something special to me for a while. I always wondered what it would be like if we actually had a baby during the scare last year. It would have been hard, but we could have made it work. I know you would have stayed by my side and we would have made it; we would have been a great little family._

_I would have wanted it to be a boy. I would have wanted him to have your blue eyes and my dimples. He would have your nose, but my brown hair. He would be broody like you, but have my charm and wit. He would have been loud like me, and played ball like you. We would bring him to the river court every weekend where you would teach him all about basketball while I cheered from the side, and then to the café afterwards for dinner with your mom, Haley, and Nathan._

_I would have named him Keith in honor of your uncle because I knew how important he was to you. He would have been everything I wanted. Little Keith would have been my world. I would have loved that little boy so much because he was half of you and half of me. God, why couldn't he have been born? Why couldn't I have our baby?_

_Well I guess that dream is gone forever now because eventually you'll find your way back to Peyton. You always do. It has always been Peyton for you, huh? I was just the road block you had to overcome to get to her. I hope you and her become happy once you get back together. All I want is for you to be happy, Luke. I just want to see that smile on your face. I hope that you both treat each other right. I hope that you are both able to let each other in and never let go. I love you both so much. I hope you never experience the pain that I feel inside my heart._

_I will love you forever Lucas Eugene Scott._

_Forever,_

_Your Pretty Girl_

I let my mind wander back to the time in my room where a scared, younger Brooke shows me the positive pregnancy test. I remember the fear in her eyes and the feelings of dread that grew inside me. Then I remember when she told me that she wasn't really pregnant, and that it was just a false positive.

Thoughts of what ifs come to mind as I look over the letter once more. I couldn't help but picture that little boy she described. I could see myself teaching him how to play basketball at the river court, helping him make his mom breakfast in bed, or tucking him in at night as I tell him all about the man he was named after.

Sadness washes over me as I know that it never happened, that he didn't exist. _He doesn't exist yet_, I can't help think to myself.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, Chapter 27. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Brucas, but I wanted to add Laley friendship and Letter 84 in the Chapter.**

**Chapter 28: Brucas goes on a date.**

**Review please. Tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? I want to know! **


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: What..is this an ACTUAL update! Sorry for the long break. I seemed to hit a wall of writer's block. I just couldn't seem to write this chapter out. BUT...I managed to do it..so here it is..the next chapter is almost complete too so expect it sometime soon. Thanks for the the reviewers and all the new people who added this story to their alerts/favorites.**

**This chapter is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. (I hope there aren't too many.)**

**Also this belongs to Mark Schwahn...yada yada yada...**

**-lalabelle-**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**(Same Day as Chapter 27)**

**Brooke POV**

The dinner and talk last night with Lucas was great. Okay, I'm lying. Last night was better than great. It was perfect. Spending time with Lucas was like heaven. When I'm around him I can't help but feel like a teenage girl again. That kiss last night was a delightful mix of pleasure and pain. Kissing Lucas was wonderful. My body can't help, but crave for more.

School is ending ended for Lucas and Haley, so that means summer is just around the corner. With the sun already shining and the air warm, today seems to be a wonderful day outside. With that being said leads me to my current problem.

"Which one should I wear," I ask Peyton and Rachel as I get ready for my "first" official date with Lucas. We are having a picnic on the beach.

"Wear the black one," Rachel says as she points to the black string bikini I am holding up.

"You don't think it's too much," I wonder as I inspect it. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm teasing him or expecting something later on. It's not like that with us anymore. We are taking things slow. Wouldn't it be better to go with something else?"

"Okay, why is a coward being Brooke? Just take a deep breath and calm down," Peyton says as she attempts to soothe me. "You are a sexy and confidant woman. You are thinking too much into this. The black one is perfect. Now go get ready."

I made my way to the bathroom and changed into the black bathing suit. Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face as I remembered this morning's phone call. I was glowing. I haven't felt like this way in a long time.

_**Flashback**_

_Ring. Ring._

I blindly reached for my phone, as the ringing startled me from my sleep. I was having a good dream, and I didn't want it to stop.

"Hello," I rasped out, sleepiness still evident in my voice.

"Sorry, Pretty Girl, did I wake you?"

I glance over at the clock to see that it is already 10 'o clock in the morning. "No, it's fine. I should be getting up by now. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if you are not busy today, but if you are that's totally okay…" he stammers out.

"Just spit it out Broody," I chuckle at his nervousness, it was just too cute.

"Are you doing anything today, Brooke?"

"I got nothing planned so far, since you know, I kind of just woke up."

"Right, sorry. Do you want to go out today…with me?"

"Why, Lucas, are you asking me out on a date?" I teased him. I loved how easy and comfortable it felt to be like this with him again, but at the same time, it scared me.

The tone of his voice turned serious and confident. "Yeah, I am. What do you say to a fun and relaxing day at the beach?" I could hear the delight grow with his words as he described the plans he envisioned for us.

"That sounds perfect."

_**End Flashback**_

"Get your fat ass out here. I want to see how you look," Rachel yells, officially breaking me from my thoughts. I step out of the bathroom, and glare at the smirking red head. "Eh, I guess it'll have to do."

"Thanks, Rachel," I respond to her critique as I roll my eyes at her departing figure.

My nerves manage to disappear as I finish getting ready. As I head out of my room and start my way down the stairs, the doorbell rings indicating Lucas's arrival.

**Lucas POV**

I don't think I was this nervous during our first date back in high school. As I waited for the door to open, the endless possibilities kept running through my head. Today could either go perfectly or turn into a major disaster.

Waiting for the door to open, I can't help but panic a little more inside. I couldn't help, but rethink the plans I had for today. Maybe we should go somewhere else instead. Maybe it's too soon to go out on a date.

I am startled from my thoughts by Rachel's voice, "You okay there, Lucas. You look like your about to barf or shit your pants."

"Haha, Rachel" I respond sarcastically. "Is Brooke ready?"

"She should be down soon," She replies, but doesn't move to open the door any further. "You know, I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing," I hear Peyton interrupt from behind Rachel. I briefly glance towards Peyton before shifting my gaze away. I haven't spoken to hear since her confession of the past. I didn't know what to feel towards her. I know it's all in the past now, but so much heartache came from that one little confession, that one little lie, that I can't help but still hurt from it.

After casting a glare to the curly blonde, Rachel continues to me, "You should be nicer to me. If it weren't for me, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Before I can respond, Brooke finally appears. "Hey Luke," she says with a small smile. "I'm all set, ready to go."

I thrust forward the bouquet of red roses to her, and watch as two dimples form on her cheeks. "I got these for you, Pretty Girl."

"They're gorgeous. Thank You," She replies as she grabs them and turns to put them away. Before she can fully turn, Rachel grabs them from her hands and pushes Brooke out towards me.

"I'll take care of these, Brooke. You two have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she says with a laugh before closing the door.

Brooke looks up to me with a shy smile. She looks so beautiful; I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

I grab her hand, and lead her to my car. "Ready for some fun?"

"I can't wait."

Light conversation and mellow music filled the short car ride to the beach. All my anxiety and fear melted away. Once the car was parked, I lead her to a special spot on the beach. Once placing the basket filled with food along with a blanket on the sand, I turned to see a smiling Brooke with shining eyes.

"We spent a day like this once upon a time," she said. "And if I remember correctly, we spent that day on this exact spot."

"This beach, this spot in particular, is important to me," I replied with a shrug. She raised her eyebrow at me, prompting me to further explain. "This is where I saw you the first time, after coming back from Charleston with Keith. Seeing you that night made me realized how much I messed up the first time, and how much I missed you when I was away. This is also where I found you after the formal. You were sitting on the sand. You looked so beautiful that night. It angered me that he upset you that night, you didn't deserve that."

As I pulled her into my arms, I continued, "This is also where I told you that I was the guy for you. You had all those boys around you that were interested, but I just had to let you know that I was there. That even though you left for California for the summer, you were on my mind the whole time. And, if my memory services me correctly, I remember spending a few perfect days on this very exact spot with you and a very tiny bikini."

I looked into her eyes, and saw so much passion and intensity. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I pressed my lips to hers.

**Brooke POV**

I move my hands to the back of his head trying to get him closer. I don't know what has come over me. I can't get enough of him. I want to feel him all around me. My body tingles with want and anticipation. He lets out a groan as I slide my tongue against his lips seeking entrance. He deepens the kiss and pulls me towards that blanket on the sand.

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? I know I left a bit of a cliffy, but more to come! Review please :0)**

**Next Chapter: The rest of Brucas Date/ Time Jump...**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi there. Wow I updated faster than last time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad to see people are still reading and enjoying this story. This chapter is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Previously on Meant To Be**_

_**Brooke POV**_

_**I move my hands to the back of his head trying to get him closer. I don't know what has come over me. I can't get enough of him. I want to feel him all around me. My body tingles with want and anticipation. He lets out a groan as I slide my tongue against his lips seeking entrance. He deepens the kiss and pulls me towards that blanket on the sand.**_

**Ch. 29**

**Brooke POV**

Feeling of my back hitting the blanket was all I needed to pull myself from Lucas. This is the last thing we needed to be doing right now. This was like our last chance to get this relationship right. We were rushing into this too fast.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say after I caught my breath. "I didn't mean for that to happen. We promised to take things slow."

"Don't apologize, Pretty Girl. Although you are right about not rushing things, I can't say that I'm sorry that happened." A large grin covered Lucas' face as he lifted his body off of me. "Now that we are all settled, are you hungry or do you want to go for a swim?"

Before I could respond my stomach let out a low rumble. "I guess that's my answer," I chuckled.

After snacking on sandwiches that I'm pretty sure Haley made, we headed closer to the water for a stroll.

"It's such a beautiful day out. Thanks for inviting me and suggesting this," I said as I pulled his hand to mine. It has been such an amazing time that I didn't want it to end.

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl." The way he says my nickname always makes my heart flutter. I hope every day we have together will be just like this. We walked a little more down the shore before Lucas comes to a stop. I turn to him and see him look out to the water.

"So…I've been reading the letters you have recently given me…"He starts out to say. I don't know what to say or how to react. "I wish you would have told me. I wish I would have been there for you to find out. I know I can't change the past, and that we are looking towards the future, but I just want to say that I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. I wish things turned out different too…"

He trails off. I look into his eyes and see pain and sadness cloud over them. "I wish he were here and real. I would have loved him too."

I want to take all the pain away from him. This is exactly why I didn't tell him in the first place. He didn't need to know about this on top of everything else that happened back then. I squeeze his hand tighter to focus his attention to me. "Maybe one day in the future we'll have that, two boys and a girl right?"

A small smile grazes his lips as he pulls my hand to kiss it. "Maybe one day soon."

* * *

**Time Jump (One Month Later)**

**Lucas POV**

Summer has officially started. I've been working constantly on casting and finding the perfect director for Ravens with Julian. I find myself constantly busy, but I'm okay with that because at the end of the day I get to spend all my time focusing on my Pretty Girl.

Being back together with Brooke is simply just perfect. The moments we share whether big or small, brings a smile on my face that won't go away. We are patching up the holes of the past, and looking forward to our future together.

"How about this one," I hear Julian ask as he shoves a headshot and resume of a brunette teen in my face. "She was decent enough."

I look over her photo, and automatically shake my head. "No, I just can't see her playing Brooke for this movie. There's just something about her that doesn't scream Brooke."

"Lucas, this is like the fifth person in a row you turned down. I know it's hard because you have the real thing to constantly compare the others to, but can you just help me narrow down this list so that we can start calling people for call backs."

"I guess, she can have a call back," I concede, placing the papers onto the "yes" pile on the desk. "When is this director friend of yours showing up?"

"He said he will be coming in around 3, to go over contracts and what not," Julian states as he tries to organize the stacks of papers.

"So what's the next step after we agree with a director and finish with all these auditions?"

"Then we start filming," Julian answered with a wide smile.

It was easy to feel excited about it as well. I still couldn't believe this was all happening. Everything in my life just seemed to go according to plan. This day couldn't get any better.

The pounding in my head just wouldn't go away. I officially jinxed myself earlier today. This guy is annoying. Wait, annoying doesn't even cover how irritating and full of himself this guy is. Reese Dixon can take his fancy helicopter and shove it up his ass, but apparently he is the guy to get for the movie.

"…I guess we could film here instead of another location," I hear Reese tell Julian as they overlook the river court. "I mean, I pictured something better…"

I tuned out their conversation and headed for the nearby picnic bench. I wanted this day to be over with already. I just needed a relaxing night with my girl in my arms, and everything would be better.

Hearing footsteps, I lift up my head from my arms and see Julian walking closer to be and Reese nowhere in sight.

"Where did Reese go?" I asked while inviting Julian to join me on the picnic table.

"He went back to his hotel room to pack," Julian replied with a tone I couldn't place.

"Great, so he isn't our director," I said with shock evident in my voice. I thought Julian really liked the guy. "I didn't like him anyways. Who are we going to meet with next?"

"I got a phone call Lucas."

"Why do I get the feeling like it wasn't a good conversation?"

"The movie isn't going to happen anymore."

The feeling of dread settles into the bottom of my stomach. It feels like all my hopes and dreams were being ripped away from me.

"Explain this to me Julian."

"I got a call from my bosses. I'm sorry, Luke. We don't have a budget for the movie anymore. The Ravens got cut."

I let my head all back onto my arms on the table. I didn't expect for any of this to happen today. I hear Julian get up from the table, but I don't acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry we had to go through all of this just for it to end."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey Luke," Brooke answers her phone. "I'm all finished at the store. I'm just packing up my bag, and then I'll head over there for dinner."

"I can't wait to see you," I sigh with relief knowing that she will be here soon.

"What's wrong, Broody?"

"I just had a shitty day, and I can't wait to spend time with you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I'll just pick up something to eat on the way, and you can tell me all about it when I get there."

"That sounds great."

"See you soon, Boyfriend."

I hang up the phone before I can blurt out "I love you" to her. It's been at the tip of my tongue for the longest time, but I don't want to bombard her with it yet. I know we both love each other, but there is still more trust to build and problems from the past to patch up before we could get to that point. As long as I have her, I don't mind waiting.

After cleaning up the place, I sink back on my couch and mull over everything that went on today. I can't seem to wrap my head around that fact that the movie isn't going to happen anymore. I feel the anger and sadness hit me as I wait for Brooke.

_Ring Ring_

The shrill from my cell phone releases me from my brooding. With my eyes still closed, I blindly reach for my phone from my jeans and answer the phone.

"Hello," I answer as I try to will the headache that is threating to grow.

"Is this Lucas Scott," the unidentified voice asks in reply.

"Yes, this is Lucas Scott speaking."

"We have your name listed here as one of the contacts to call…"

"Excuse me, what is this about?"

"For the business property on Grace Street, we have you listed as one of the contacts. I'm sorry sir; we are just informing you of a break in at the location…"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if that was exact procedure for the ending of this chapter, but it did make one great cliff hanger. Review Please. Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think happened.. I want to know. :0)**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi y'all! Surprise...it's an update! This chapter was such a pain to write. I kept going back and forth on how I wanted this to go. Some of you may like it and some of you won't. But none the less here it is...Chapter 30. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks again for all the ones who reviewed last chapter. Sorry I didn't send you a preview of this one..I didn't want to spoil it.**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns OTH and unfortunately I don't. -_-**

**~lalabelle~**

* * *

**Ch. 30**

**Lucas POV**

I feel my heart stop as those words reached my ears. I could hear the man on the other end still talking, but I couldn't understand anything else he was saying. The words "Grace Street" and "break in" kept replaying in my head.

"Sir, are you still there," I hear a voice break through my clouded thoughts. "Mr. Scott?"

"Um…sorry. You were saying something about a break in on Grace Street."

"Yes. As I was trying to explain to you earlier, there was a break in at the property on Grace Street. You were listed as one of the contacts for the building."

"Was there anyone hurt? Did you find anyone else in the building," I interrupt before her could explain any further.

My knees start to bounce as I wait to hear the response. "Lucas, are you alright?" I jump from my seat on the couch startled by the presence behind me. I turn around to see Brooke standing there with concern in her eyes. "Broody, is everything okay?"

Unable to respond to her, I close my cell shut and make my way towards her. Grabbing her into a hug, being able to touch her, I feel the panic leave my body and relief settle in. Ignoring the bags of food as it drops to the floor; I pull away and cradle her face with my hands. I am overcome with the need to kiss her. Without a second thought, I guide her lips towards mine. I could have lost her tonight. If not that, then something seriously terrible could have happened. It's a feeling I don't ever want to experience again.

"I love you so much, Brooke," I murmur against her lips before kissing her deeply once more.

Finally able to extract herself from me, worry fills her gorgeous hazel eyes again. "Luke, you're kind of scaring me. What's wrong?"

Ignoring her question and concern yet again, I reply with one of my own. "Why am I placed as one of the emergency contacts for the Clothes over Bros?"

Confusion takes over her expression as she replies, "Well technically the store and building are mine, but I figured since that place was so important to you and Karen, I thought it could still belong to you both in some way. So, I added your name to the list with the security company just in case anything happened. What does this have to do with anything Luke?"

Touched by her gesture, I can't help but fall in love with her a little bit more. "There was a break in at the store tonight. I got a call. I guess it was from the security company to inform me of the situation."

"I can't believe something like that happened," she says as her beautiful hazel eyes widen in shock. Panic starts to take over her. "Was anything destroyed or taken? Why haven't they called me?" She reaches for her phone only to see a blackened screen. "Well that explains it."

Leading us to the couch, I gather her in my arms and situate us into a comfortable position. "I don't know every detail. I was too much in shock after they first told me what happened. I thought the worse possible. I kept thinking that you were hurt or that you were gone."

"That's why you were acting so strange when I came in," she mumbles ever so softly.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you forever or even if you got hurt. I know it might too early for you to hear this again, but I love you so much, Brooke. The thought of not being able to tell you because you could have been taken away from me scares me. That brief moment when I thought the worse has shown me that I don't want to waste another moment not showing or telling you how much you mean to me. I love you, Pretty Girl. I am in love with you. You don't have to say anything back right now, but I just wanted to let you know."

Raising her head from its position on my chest, she stares into my eyes for a moment. Wordlessly, she sits up for the couch and goes to pick up her bag from its spot by the door. She reaches inside and pulls out a thin rectangular object. Returning to my side, I now notice the number 85 labeled on the corner. Sitting up properly, I hesitantly reach for the letter as she presents it to me. Brooke reassures me with a tiny smile as I glance towards her with uncertainty; I open the letter and read.

_Lucas,_

_I think I finally understand why it was so hard for you to look at me or even be in the same room with me when you walked in on me and Chris Keller the night of the fantasy boy draft date. I also think God or some other higher being is punishing me for sleeping with Mr. Chavez, and the way I behaved before I ever noticed you. I made horrible mistakes in life and now I'm paying the ultimate price. I strongly believe that they want me to suffer for all the bad things I did because nothing hurt more than what I experienced tonight._

_Honey Grove Prom is a weekend I want to forever erase from my mind. If I could I would get a bottle of bleach and pour it over my brain. I want to forget that Rachel and Mouth ran away after she took the blame from stealing that stupid Calculus test for me. I want to forget that Rachel ditched Mouth at some random town. I want to forget that Mouth needed us to bail him out. I want to forget that we had to get help from Chris Keller because I ignored the pretty light on the dashboard and broke the car. I want to forget crashing the prom. But most importantly, I want to forget the way I felt when I had to see you and Peyton together. The way you held her, the way you kissed her, the way you made love to her, I want to forget it all. I want to forget how my heart broke even more than I thought possible. I want to forget the way you both didn't really seem to mind that I was there or what I had to stumble upon._

_I hate the way you talk to me, and when you grow out your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare. I hate your old beaten up books, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. I hate it when you're always right; I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close…not even a little bit…not even at all._

_I wish Whitey never approached you to join the Ravens. I wish you never won the game against Nathan to join the team. I wish I never got naked in the back of your car after that first game. I wish I never read that stupid book for you. I wish I never brought you to get that tattoo because it would be one less reminder of what we once had shared. I wish I never told you that I gave a rat's ass about you. I wish I didn't move in with you and Karen after my parents moved to California. I wish you never told me how you felt, when I left for that summer. I wish you never told me you were the guy for me that night in the beach. I wish I never gave you a second chance. I wish I never started writing you these letters because I can't stop writing to you. I wish you never went after me the night of the storm. I wish I never let myself fall back in love with you._

_God Luke, why couldn't I have been enough for you? Why couldn't you have loved me? Why couldn't you pick me? What is so wrong with me that you couldn't just let me in? What's so great about Peyton? Did I not love you enough? Was I not there enough for you, when you needed me? Was I too different from you? Did I do something wrong?_

_I just wanted to love you. I just wanted you to save me from it all. I just wanted you to love me back. Am I really that unlovable?_  
_- Brooke_

Staring at the sheet of paper in my hand, I am unable to form any words. I am paralyzed by all the hurt and pain that one night caused her. Looking up I see her move farther away from me on the couch, unable to stare at me. "Brooke…"

"I think that was the night I truly gave up all hope in us. When I saw how content you were being there with her, I felt defeated. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept picturing you two together. I kept thinking to myself, how can one day he can go from loving me to a few months later loving someone else. I just couldn't understand that." Her gaze begs for an answer.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. I don't know how to justify or explain what happened. All I can say is that I was a stupid boy caught up in so many different emotions. I was too careless with my heart and feelings. Doing that caused so much hurt for all of us. I can't say I regret the past because it still led me to you, but I am sorry that you had to experience that. I'm not that stupid boy anymore, Brooke. I know what my heart wants. I love you." I reach for her hand moving myself closer to her. "If I could take all the pain away, I would. I would save you from it all. You are this amazing woman who is not only beautiful, but smart as well. You are brave, loyal, and caring. You are loveable, Brooke. Never doubt that. How can I show that to you?"

Taking my hand that's already in hers, she places in on top of her chest. Feeling her quickened heart beat against my fingertips, I anticipate her next actions. "Just please don't break it." she says before placing her lips upon mine. She drops my hand and threads her hands into my hair, drawing me closer to her.

This kiss is passionate and filled with need. I pull back reluctantly, not wanting to push us any further. "Pretty Girl…"

"I love you." She murmurs against my lips. "Don't stop."

I pull back once again, shocked at her words. "Brooke…"

She stands up from the couch with her arm stretched towards me she starts for the direction of my room. "Show me."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Review Please. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**


End file.
